


Сделано с любовью

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Curses, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Коммандер Шепард решает отдать долг Заиду Массани и пристрелить, наконец, недобитого Видо Сантьяго. Но есть нюанс.





	Сделано с любовью

Если у вас есть звездные карты Альянса, посмотрите на них. Найдите на границе с системами Термина звезду Гомер. Увеличьте масштаб. Поглядите на планету Ахилл, которая мирно плывет по своей орбите вокруг Гомера. Напрягите зрение. Видите бледно-лимонную точку? Это Патрокл — спутник Ахилла. Справочник сообщит вам, что горы Патрокла богаты цветными металлами, и саларианско-волусское акционерное общество пыталось наладить здесь добычу руд, но отступило из-за частых набегов батарианских работорговцев на шахтерские поселки.

Типичный для здешних мест случай, когда даже бабло не победило зло.

Далее карта вам ничем не поможет, так что воспользуйтесь воображением и представьте себе грязный и шумный городок, похожий на Омегу в миниатюре — одно из трех поселений на Патрокле, которые еще не зачахли. Половину здешних жителей батарианцы не трогают, потому что себе дороже, а вторую половину — потому что это отребье даром никому не нужно. Средоточием светской жизни по вечерам здесь становится бар, а днем, как сейчас, — рынок. Представьте себе этот рынок с выцветшими палатками, заплеванными проходами и потрескавшимися пластиковыми ящиками. Именно на таком ящике возле глубокой лужи сидят двое ворка и наперебой расхваливают покупателю снайперскую винтовку.

Двое ворка — это типичная парочка из анекдотов, которые можно услышать в Системах Термина. Начните свою речь со слов «А вот идут как-то двое ворка», — и вас, возможно, не сразу пристрелят. Более жалких, тупых и уродливых персонажей просто не найти. А эти двое самые жалкие и тупые из всех жалких и тупых ворка в мире. На первый взгляд сложно поверить, что с ними может вести разговор серьезный покупатель. Но вот же он, покупатель, стоит, скрестив жилистые руки на груди и слушает, как ворка нахваливают свой товар. При этом они так цепляются своими хилыми лапами за ствол и приклад и так сверкают глазенками, что без лишних слов понятно: они скорее расстреляют всех вокруг из этой самой винтовки, чем отдадут ее за плохую цену. И плевать, что из снайперской винтовки «Ки-Шок» трудно расстрелять толпу, потому что ее надо перезаряжать после каждого выстрела.

Из крутой, сверкающей на солнце батарианской винтовки «Ки-Шок».

Чертовски крутой для всего этого занюханного рынка.

Да и для всего Патрокла, если начистоту.

Потому что это снайперская винтовка Заида Массани, а он знает толк в оружии.

— Покупай, человек, — голосят ворка, — ты платить деньги, мы давать винтовка!

Им знаком и другой вариант развития событий, когда покупатель вместо денег расплачивается затрещинами. То, что технически он тогда не должен называться покупателем, ворка не смущает. На Патрокле побои — ходовая валюта. Но на этот раз ворка готовы отстаивать свою добычу до последнего.

Человек думает, разглядывая винтовку. Его загорелый лоб прорезывает горизонтальная морщина. Пальцы правой руки нервно барабанят по предплечью левой.

— Натти, твою мать, мы долго будем тут торчать? — окликают его из-за спины, и человек решается. Своей мужественной рукой он проделывает несколько простейших операций с денежным чипом, и винтовка обретает нового хозяина. Ворка торжествуют. На вырученные деньги они могут жить неделю.

А могли бы запросить столько, что хватило бы на полгода — и покупатель колебался именно из-за несказанно низкой цены, опасаясь подвоха.

Но у ворка всегда было плохо со счетом.

Все-таки стереотипы о тупых ворка выросли не на пустом месте.

Но эти двое не думают ни о каких стереотипах. Они счастливы. Это час их триумфа.

Это час икс. Без минуты полночь в Ванкувере.

* * *

Знакомьтесь: это коммандер Шепард. Когда винтовка «Ки-Шок» второй раз за сутки меняет владельца, коммандер стоит навытяжку и старается не крениться набок из-за сломанной ноги, как подбитый робот.

На Шепард основательно помятая и поцарапанная броня, которая когда-то была жизнерадостно розовой, напоминая обо всех куклах Барби в мире, а теперь приобрела унылый кисельный оттенок. На лице, покрытом неровной сеткой шрамов, пылает багрянцем громадный свежий синяк. Из-за этого синяка и отека левый глаз отказывается открываться, и Шепард смотрит на мир только правым, приятного зеленого цвета. Рыжие волосы взлохмачены и кое-где подпалены на концах.

— Хорошо, — говорит Шепард. — Но при одном условии. Заид Массани никогда, ни за что не должен узнать об этом.

* * *

Давайте попробуем разобраться и отмотаем кадры назад.

Вот коммандер Шепард сидит в кресле в своей собственной квартире, перекинув загорелые ноги через подлокотник. Сильные челюсти коммандера перемалывают клубничную жвачку, между соблазнительных губ надуваются и лопаются пузыри. Высокую грудь обтягивает футболка с потертым логотипом N-7, которую коммандеру подарили после прохождения программы вместе с брелоком для ключей, магнитом на холодильник и еще каким-то глупым мерчем. Возле кресла стоит низкий столик с компьютером, в динамиках бренчит «Flowers on the wall». На краю стола примостился стеклянный стакан, в котором плещется что-то, похожее на коньяк. На самом деле это чай, просто в квартире закончились чистые кружки. Умеренно грязные — тоже.

До часа икс тридцать семь часов и сорок девять минут.

Шепард жует жвачку, качает ногой в пушистом носке и размышляет. Десять минут назад ей позвонила Лиара Т’Сони и сообщила информацию, которая может осчастливить Заида Массани и окончательно положить конец разногласиям между ним и Шепард. Достаточно просто связаться с Заидом и передать ему эту информацию, чтобы тот начал пускать дым из ноздрей и бить копытом.

Но есть нюанс.

Коммандер Шепард терпеть не может быть виноватой или должной, а с Заидом она оказалась и той, и другой. Они заключили сделку, и Заид выполнил все условия, а Шепард — нет. Если выражаться прямо, такое называют подставой. А если принять во внимание, как важна была для Заида Массани та самая сделка, то и крупной подставой.

Коммандера Шепард называют чокнутой — и не без оснований. Называют отмороженной — и тоже за дело. Но еще никто и никогда не обвинял коммандера Шепард в отсутствии принципов. И сейчас все эти принципы хором вопят, что нельзя просто вложить пересказ разговора с Лиарой в письмо, подписать «Целую, Шеп» и отправить Заиду. От одной мысли об этом у Шепард дергается веко.

С другой стороны, ей лучше сейчас не высовываться лишний раз и быть паинькой.

Но, опять же, она засиделась на месте и чувствует, что если не разомнется и не встряхнется, то потеряет форму. А скиснуть перед вторжением Жнецов — плохая, чертовски плохая идея.

Шепард выдувает клубничный пузырь и думает, что ей не помешал бы какой-нибудь знак от вселенной. В конце концов, она постоянно спасает мир, может мир хоть раз оказать ей дружескую услугу в ответ?!

* * *

А теперь посмотрим, как по шумной улице Ванкувера твердой походкой идет Эшли Уильямс. Ее плечи расправлены. Ее спина такая прямая, словно к позвоночнику привязали линейку. В глазах Эшли огонь и сталь. В ее руках пакеты с продуктами, среди которых затесалась бутылка виски.

У Эшли тоже есть четкие принципы. Она твердо знает, что хорошо, что плохо и где пролегает граница между этими понятиями. Поэтому она два раза в неделю навещает Шепард — это отвечает ее представлениям о чести и верности бывшему командиру. То, в каких обстоятельствах приходится навещать коммандера и как трудно было добиться разрешения на эти визиты, только укрепляет решимость Эшли. Ей следовало родиться в семье самураев.

Еще бы Шепард продемонстрировала хотя бы крошечную благодарность. Хотя бы капельку признательности. Хотя бы сказала пару слов в духе: «Спасибо за все, что ты делаешь, Эш». Это не так уж трудно. Просто надо чуть-чуть пошевелить губами и языком. А еще можно пошевелить губами немножко дольше и объяснить, что за хрень творилась весь последний год и при чем тут «Цербер»! Вместо этого Шепард бродит по квартире, спотыкаясь о разбросанные вещи, валяется на диване, смотрит тупые фильмы, жрет пиццу и продукты, которые приносит Эшли, копит грязную посуду в раковине и ничего, совсем ничего не объясняет.

Эшли никому не говорит, но иногда ей хочется воткнуть Шепард головой в пол. И она боится однажды увидеть в зеркале нимб, потому что выносить коммандера подолгу может только святой.

Эшли твердо решила на этот раз серьезно поговорить с Шепард. Когда она отключает силовое поле и берется за ручку двери, то еще не знает, что мир ответил на призыв Героини Галактики, Защитницы от Коллекционеров, бывшей Гордости Альянса и прочая, прочая, прочая. А еще Эшли носит ключи в наружном кармане, не скрываясь, и в этом ее ошибка.

* * *

Где-то в занюханном баре на Патрокле двое ворка только что получили пинок под зад за неплатежеспособность. Они исчерпали кредит и больно ударились о показавшееся дно. Теперь, размазывая по мордам кровавую юшку из разбитых носов, они бредут за границу города в сторону заброшенной шахты, где в бывшем здании администрации проводит встречи батарианский работорговец Граак.

Ворка не могут похвастаться острым умом, но у них хорошо развит инстинкт самосохранения. Поэтому они никогда, ни за что не будут воровать у больших бандитов из Систем Термина. Тем более бывшее здание администрации защищено от незваных гостей лучше волусского банка, и ворка совсем не интересно, что будет, если попытаться залезть за бронированные двери. Они даже не будут подходить к этим дверям. Цель ворка — заброшенный шахтерский поселок. Конечно, оттуда давным-давно все вынесли, но вдруг кто-то из охранников больших боссов обронил там что-нибудь в прошлый раз? Что-то достаточно ценное, чтобы можно было пропить или проесть.

Надежды мало, но ворка не унывают. Кроме того, им больше некуда идти, а их маленькие мозги требуют какой-нибудь активности. Добрести пешком до резиденции Граака, пошарить в поселке, может, найти завалявшийся в углу чип — это позволит убить время.

Ворка идут.

* * *

— Твою мать, коммандер, ну что это за свинство?!

При виде Шепард у Эшли начинают трястись от злости руки, и пакеты вываливаются из ослабевших пальцев на пол. На пол, который не помешало бы вымыть.

— Неужели так трудно, блядь, сообразить не ходить в уличных ботинках по ковру? Нахер тебе вообще уличные ботинки, если ты никуда не выходишь?!

На это Шепард не отвечает. Когда Шепард нужно, она с легкостью притворяется контуженной на оба уха. Например, когда спрашиваешь ее, почему на стол приклеена жвачка или зачем носить уличные ботинки в квартире.

— Скажи мне, Эш, — задумчиво говорит Шепард, — ты веришь в приметы?

Это что-то новенькое.

— Типа гороскопы и все такое? — уточняет Эшли.

— Да какие, нахуй, гороскопы! Гороскопы — это самая большая тупость, которую можно придумать.

— Согласна.

— Мы летаем между звезд и видим их вблизи. Как они могут, блядь, предсказать судьбу? Это просто звезды. Ну, то есть это не просто звезды, некоторые — это чье-то солнце, и вообще они охуенные, но при чем тут судьба? Типа рождается ребенок, какие-то умники смотрят на небо и говорят, вырастет он героем или мудаком? Это просто мегатупо. Да мы на Земле даже видим не сами звезды, а где они были тысячи лет назад, потому что их свету нужно время, чтобы долететь до нас.

— Да я не спорю с тобой, что ты завелась из-за этих гороскопов!

— Да потому что я тебе не про гороскопы говорю! Я про такие, нормальные приметы. Когда тебя будто бы все подталкивает сделать что-нибудь.

— Типа ты садишься на диету, а хочешь бургер и — опа, за углом как раз открывается новая бургерная?

— Вроде того. Или ты даже говоришь себе: не, я не буду этот бургер, я же себе обещала, — и проходишь мимо, а тебе в руку суют рекламку этой забегаловки. И ты такая: не-не-не, у меня же режим и сила воли, — и опять проходишь мимо, себя уже, сука, ненавидишь, но держишься, а потом приходишь домой, а там твои друзья с пакетом этих самых бургеров, потому что они решили завернуть к тебе и захватили жратвы. И вот как пить дать, что они не только бургеры припрут, а еще и какое-нибудь бухло. И ты говоришь: да нахер диету, — и жрешь этот сраный бургер, потому что ну куда ты уже, блядь, денешься, и запиваешь вискарем. И потом, главное, так хорошо, что понимаешь: ну надо это тебе было, судьба.

— А если продержишься и не сожрешь?

— Не знаю. Может, на тебя грузовик с бургерами перевернется, чтобы уже точно дошло.

— И к чему ты это?

— Эш, вот если бы я сказала, что все, вот буквально все вокруг сейчас говорит, что мне надо отсюда выйти и кое-что сделать, что бы ты подумала?

— Все вокруг?

— Угу.

— Выйти отсюда?

— Ага.

Вообще-то терпение у Эшли высшей пробы. Можно сказать, что терпение взращивалось в ней с самого детства — когда у тебя есть три младшие сестры, твои шансы вырасти в хладнокровного коммандо всегда выше, чем если ты единственный, зацелованный родителями ребенок. Потом была армия, в которой рядовая Уильямс не только дослужилась до капитана, но и обзавелась железным хребтом и стальными нервами. Однако в присутствии Шепард Уильямс чувствует, как весь этот металлолом в считанные секунды пожирает ржавчина.

— Шепард, если это репетиция выступления перед судом, то тебя должны закрыть лет на двадцать. Ни один суд не поверит, что ты взорвала систему Бахак, потому что тебе велели голоса в голове, гребаная ты Жанна д’Арк. Если только Призрак не вскрыл тебе мозг и не вшил туда свой чип.

— Призрак не вскрывал мне мозг.

— И не вшивал чип?

— Как бы он вшил чип, не вскрывая мозг?

— Откуда мне знать, блядь, я капитан Альянса, а не нейрохирург! И не нянька, и не адмирал Андерсон, так что скажу прямо: прижми свою задницу и даже не заикайся о бургерах, знаках, голосах и о том, чтобы свалить отсюда накануне суда!

Шепард вздыхает и играет застежками омни-тула — единственной частью снаряжения, которую ей разрешают держать в квартире, после того как эксперты подтвердили, что силовое поле омни-тулом не отключишь. Шепард уже убедилась в правоте их слов. Дважды.

Эшли вдруг понимает: самое паскудное, что она не успела заметить, когда Шепард нацепила омни-тул.

Хотя нет. Самое паскудное, что она не знает, зачем Шепард вдруг понадобился омни-тул. Несколько версий имеется, но ни одна из них не внушает оптимизма. Эшли, во всяком случае, не внушает.

— Шеп?..

— Очень жаль, что ты не веришь в приметы, Эш, — говорит Шепард со вздохом. — Очень жаль.

Когда человека сажают под домашний арест, его лишают любого оружия, кроме, разве что, кухонного ножа. Или гитарной струны в некоторых случаях. Тейн Криос, например, мог бы рассказать много интересного о нетрадиционном использовании гитарных струн. Но всевозможные пистолеты, винтовки и гранатометы прячут подальше.

Вот только у биотика всегда остается он сам.

* * *

А это Джиха по прозвищу Синий Кузнечик. Кузнечик — потому что кварианец с коленками назад. А Синий не из-за цвета кожи, а потому что Джиха любит в пятницу надраться до состояния нестояния, хотя в Ванкувере не так уж просто найти хороший декстроалкоголь.

Джиха отправился в Паломничество четыре года назад, мечтая облететь всю галактику, а вместо этого осел на Земле, открыл мастерскую и нашел себе девушку. Это можно было бы счесть успехом, если бы над мастерской не висела постоянная угроза закрытия, а девушка знала, что Джиха питает к ней большое нежное чувство.

Кузнечик — консерватор до мозга костей. Никто в Ванкувере не знает лучше него кварианских традиционных танцев, а это о чем-то да говорит. Например, о том, что в Ванкувере очень маленькая кварианская диаспора, но это мелочи. Джиха скорее удавится, чем откажется от фамильного узора на своем капюшоне. И он совершенно точно провалится под землю, сгорит от стыда и рассыплется пеплом, если подойдет к девушке, не имея ценного подарка, который кварианец должен подарить будущей матери своих детей. Впрочем, о детях в данном случае говорить не приходится, потому что любовь всей недолгой жизни Джихи — человек и служит в Альянсе, но это не повод вести себя, как нищеброд, у которого за душой ничего нет.

Проблема в том, что Синий Кузнечик — нищеброд, у которого за душой ничего нет. Кроме мастерской, которую не арестовали за долги только потому, что Джиха может собрать пистолет из содержимого соседского мусорного ведра. Он мог бы сколотить себе небольшое состояние, но для этого к золотым рукам нужен для комплекта хоть какой-нибудь мозг, кроме спинного. Рассчитавшись в последнюю секунду с кредиторами, Кузнечик от радости напивается в хлам, тратит последние деньги, царапает машину какого-нибудь мажора, просыпается по уши в долгах, и все начинается по новой.

Но Джиха не унывает. Как говорится, лучший подарок — подарок, сделанный своими руками. Поэтому в свободное от работы и пьянства время Джиха собирает в своей мастерской настоящее чудо, которое должно вместить в себя всю его любовь, а также килограммы металла, пластика, проводов, микросхем и краски. Приверженец традиций Джиха узнал, какой цвет у землян символизирует романтику, и накладывает краску толстым слоем. Кроме того, она помогает скрыть некоторые царапины и потертости. Трудно найти на свалке идеально ровные и гладкие детали, а свалка — самый надежный и проверенный поставщик мастерской Кузнечика.

В субботу утром Джиха заливает в фильтры скафандра средство от похмелья и дрожащими руками примеряется к паяльнику. Похмелье нужно просто пережить, желательно одному, желательно в тишине и за каким-нибудь нетрудным делом. Поэтому на двери мастерской висит табличка «Закрыто». И ничто не предвещает визита коммандера Шепард, которая врывается внутрь, целеустремленная, как ядерная боеголовка.

У Шепард есть пистолет. Отличный пистолет, который она позаимствовала у Эшли — капитану Уильямс все равно в ближайшее время не в кого будет стрелять. Остались сущие мелочи — броня. Однако, если ты под домашним арестом, ты не можешь просто так завернуть в «Армакс Арсенал» или «Хане-Кедар», где тебя в лицо знает последняя собака, и попросить примерить три нагрудника на выбор. Именно поэтому сейчас Шепард не прогуливается по чистому и светлому торговому центру, а вламывается в тесную мастерскую Синего Кузнечика.

Когда сам Кузнечик ковыляет ей навстречу и впереди него летят алкогольные пары, которых не сдерживает даже шлем, Шепард с тоской вспоминает консультантов «Хане-Кедар».

— Мы закрыты, мэм, — говорит Кузнечик. Он очень старается, чтобы все звуки были на своих местах, но некоторые из них все равно застревают у него в горле, а некоторые слишком рьяно рвутся на свободу.

— Ну так откройтесь. Мне нужна броня.

— Починить броню? Приходите в понедельник, и...

— Ты, блядь, видишь на мне броню, которую надо чинить? Мне нужна новая броня, нагрудник, наколенники и все остальное.

Кузнечик прислоняется правым плечом к стене и упирается левой рукой в бок. Он видел эту позу в старых фильмах. Отлично подходит, когда надо выглядеть крутым парнем, а заодно скрыть, что тебя плохо держат ноги после вчерашнего.

— Дамочка, когда вы заходили, вы видели над дверью вывеску?

— Какую еще, нахуй, вывеску?

— Такую табличку с текстом. Синими такими буквами. Там было написано «Армакс Арсенал»?

— Да при чем здесь...

— Или, может, там было написано «Халиат Армори»?

— Нет.

— Нет, потому что там написано, блядь, «Мастерская Джихи»! Тут, блядь, не склад и не выставка армейских новинок! Если у вас есть, что починить, приходите в понедельник, а пока валите, всего вам доброго!

Пока Кузнечик разоряется, Шепард ощупывает глазами мастерскую и безошибочно останавливает взгляд на странном объекте в углу.

— Почем? — спрашивает она и тычет пальцем в это нечто.

Вообще-то нужен богатый опыт, чтобы разглядеть в этом произведении кварианского искусства подходящую для человеческой женщины броню. Больше всего это напоминает набор кастрюль, которые нацепили на вешалку, скрепили обрезками шин, проводами и изолентой и выкрасили в ядовито-розовый цвет.

Кузнечик от природы худощав даже для кварианца, а ванкуверские приятели, из которых один штангист, а другой вышибала в казино, ласково зовут его «дрищ в капюшоне». Но теперь он раздувается от негодования, как воздушный шар, почти вдвое.

— Дамочка, вы знаете, что это такое? Нет, вы знаете? Спросите меня, что это такое!

— Ну, и что это такое?

— Это вам не просто тупой доспех от какого-нибудь «Армакса». Вы видели доспехи от «Армакса»? Да у них, блядь, даже сварочные швы неровные. И застежка на воротнике сзади — только полный гондон будет делать застежку сзади! Да если бы в Мигрирующем флоте кто-нибудь появился в броне с застежкой сзади, его загнобили бы, потому что это полное дерьмо. А знаете, почему «Армакс» делает такое дерьмо?

— И почему «Армакс» так делает?

— Да потому что они делают броню без души! Они берут и штампуют детали, как консервные банки! А это, — Кузнечик указывает дрожащей рукой на свое творение, — штучная работа! Сделанная, блядь, со всей моей любовью! А любовь... — тут он встает в гордую позу и скрещивает руки на груди, — не продается!

— Так, нахуй, — говорит Шепард и делает шаг вперед. — Твоя очередь задавать вопросы. Спроси-ка, за что меня ценили в Альянсе больше всего. Нет, погоди. Если что, не за способность удушить биотикой пацана вроде тебя за семь целых, три десятых секунды. То есть за это — не больше всего. Вот теперь можешь спрашивать.

Джиха смотрит в покрытое глубокими шрамами лицо Шепард, и это зрелище действует на него эффективнее антипохмельного средства, которое все еще плещется где-то у фильтров. Пары алкоголя испаряются окончательно, а вместе с ними испаряется смелость Кузнечика. Под взглядом зеленых прищуренных глаз Джиха нар Райдис вдруг остро ощущает свою смертность.

— Мнэ-э-э-э... — неуверенно произносит он.

— Чего?

— Э-э... За что вас ценили в Альянсе больше всего?

— Больше всего, мэм! Тебя вежливо разговаривать, сука, не учили?!

— Мэм!

— Вот так. Умница. Люблю здоровое любопытство. Так вот больше всего меня ценили в Альянсе за развитую интуицию. Вот смотрю я на тебя сейчас, и интуиция мне подсказывает, что ты просто мечтаешь продать мне вон ту розовую хрень в углу. Со всей, блядь, своей любовью. Я права?

— Да-а... — говорит Кузнечик, сглатывая.

— Говорю же, интуиция меня никогда не обманывает! — Шепард отступает и прикладывает омни-тул к платежному терминалу.

Кузнечик смотрит на высветившуюся на экране сумму и синеет уже по-настоящему. На эти деньги он может бросить к ногам любимой не только полный комплект вооружения из того же «Армакса» с визором ночного видения и лицензионной коллекцией песен «Shoot me, baby» в подарок, но еще и букет роз и ужин в лучшем ресторане с видом на город.

— Это только за любовь, — говорит Шепард и усмехается. — За броню будет отдельно. Ты будешь стоять и пялиться или покажешь уже товар?

— Одну секунду, мэм!

Через двадцать минут Шепард пытается разглядеть себя в разбитое зеркальце заднего вида, свинченное с челнока, и ни один фрагмент, который попадает в поле зрения, ей не нравится. Поделка Джихи, будучи надета на человека, немного больше напоминает броню, чем раньше. Но на непредвзятый взгляд кажется, что Шепард сначала свалилась в помойку, а потом, вместе со всем, что к ней прилипло, в цистерну с розовой краской.

— А это что еще за хуйня? — спрашивает она, рассматривая круглую синюю кнопку на груди, которая выделяется на общем фоне, как голубика на ягодном мороженом.

— Биотический усилитель, мэм, только не жмите! Я не успел протестировать, это экспериментальная система.

— Да тут вся система, блядь, экспериментальная. — Шепард делает несколько шагов и с удивлением понимает, что движения ничего не стесняет, хотя по всем законам физики и анатомии обязано. Она смотрит в зеркало еще раз, ловит отражение собственной шеи, торчащей из чего-то, похожего на громадный пончик, и вздыхает. — М-да. Я коммандер Шепард, и это моя любимая мастерская на Цитадели, тьфу, блядь, в Ванкувере то есть. Ладно, бывай, креативщик.

Шепард выходит, не обращая внимания на слегка осоловелый взгляд, которым провожает ее Синий Кузнечик. Впрочем, взгляд кварианца трудно распознать по техническим причинам.

— Коммандер Шепард? — спрашивает Джиха в пустоту. Пустота не отвечает, но он четко понимает две вещи. Первая: возиться с броней больше не надо. Вторая: сегодня у его мастерской счастливый день, если только ничего не случилось с камерами видеонаблюдения.

До часа икс тридцать семь часов и шесть минут.

* * *

Эшли Уильямс открывает глаза и тут же закрывает обратно. У Эшли нестерпимо звенит в висках и чешется шея — это ее индивидуальная реакция на биотику. Но она все еще надеется, что последние события ей просто приснились. И если зажмуриться, то квартира Шепард сгинет к чертовой матери, а Эшли проснется в собственной постели.

Конечно же, квартира Шепард никуда не пропадает. И Эшли лежит не в своей постели, а на чужом диване, пусть даже удобном. С нее сняты ботинки, а под затылок заботливо подсунута подушечка. Эта самая подушечка окончательно лишает Эшли надежды списать все на дурной сон и приводит ее в бешенство.

— Шепард, ну нахуя-я-я-я-я?! — раздается злобный рык разъяренного ящера, и злосчастная подушка летит через всю комнату и ударяется о пыльный пластик окна.

Шепард, разумеется, не отвечает. Сейчас Шепард сидит в пассажирском кресле корабля, который везет ее на Омегу, и потягивает горячий шоколад с зефирками. Горячий шоколад она купила еще на Земле, потому что где вы видели, чтобы в рейсах на Омегу подавали напитки?

Эшли берет себя в руки и проводит разведку местности. Очень быстро она обнаруживает, что ее датапад, омни-тул и пистолет испарились, как утренний туман. Чуть позже — что и ключей тоже не миновала эта участь.

— Все пропало, — шепчет Эшли.

Однако пропало не все. Например, не пропало силовое поле, которое Альянс поставил специально, чтобы оградить коммандера Шепард от искушения прогуляться на какую-нибудь другую планету до суда. И сейчас это поле весело переливается всеми оттенками голубого и зеленого и надежно удерживает капитана Уильямс от того, чтобы покинуть дом.

Надо ли говорить, что компьютер Шепард надежно заблокирован, и связаться с него с кем-нибудь снаружи не представляется возможным?

Эшли зачем-то еще раз трогает пальцем силовое поле, убеждается, что защитные технологии Альянса по-прежнему на высоте, и собирается покинуть прихожую, но резко замирает. На зеркале, которое отражает ее осунувшееся лицо, помадой коряво выведено: «Объясню потом».

Это последняя капля.

— Она объяснит! Она, блядь, потом объяснит! Сука, я жду объяснений с самого Горизонта, и где? Где-е-е-е-е?! — Эшли носится по комнатам, как бешеная оса, и крушит все, до чего дотягиваются ее накачанные руки. Раз — и в стену летит стакан, орошая чаем ковер и валяющиеся на нем пижамные штаны в цветочек. Два — и вдребезги разлетается хрустальный кубок за победу в многоборье в каком-то лохматом году. Три — и все та же подушка взмывает в воздух, чтобы врезаться в потолочный светильник.

И только когда перед глазами Эшли появляется бережно вставленный в рамочку неумелый рисунок с морем, акулами и откушенной ногой купальщика, она замирает с занесенным кулаком и надрывно сопит. Солдат ребенка не обидит. Вместо очередного удара она пинает валяющийся на полу пакет, который сама сюда принесла. В пакете звякает бутылка виски. Эшли слышит этот звон и задумчиво чешет в затылке.

* * *

А теперь давайте полюбуемся Заидом Массани. Этот Заид еще не знает, что через двадцать семь часов ровно его винтовку продадут за смешные деньги какие-то ворка. Этот Заид еще не контужен взрывом — ни обычным, ни биотическим. Нога этого Заида еще не ступала на поверхность Патрокла. Сейчас эта мускулистая волосатая нога, равно как и вторая, попирает пол его собственной холостяцкой квартиры на Омеге. На Заиде трусы и футболка с рекламой местного борделя: «Don’t fuck with Aria, fuck us!». В руке у него пистолет, из которого он недавно чуть не пристрелил коммандера Шепард. Работа охотника за головами заставляет его несколько нервно относиться к чужим визитам без предварительного звонка. Впрочем, Шепард в ответ чуть не проткнула его лезвием из омни-тула, так что они квиты.

Сама Шепард сидит на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и очень рада тому, что вообще может так согнуться в своем новом приобретении. Про себя она уже пообещала, что по возвращении домой разведет костер прямо посреди квартиры и сожжет в нем творение Джихи. Плевать, что для этого нужна очень высокая температура. Шепард справится на силе ярости.

— Давай, — негромко и свирепо говорит Заид. — Давай, скажи, что у тебя нет никакого личного интереса на Патрокле. Вот только скажи!.. Ну!..

— Нет у меня никакого интереса на Патрокле.

Рука Заида дергается, гремит выстрел, и пуля входит в стену.

— Совсем озверел?! — вскрикивает Шепард и расцепляет ноги, едва не завалившись на бок.

— Это был предупредительный, следующий будет сразу контрольным. Колись, Шепард: что там? Заложники? Раненые шахтеры? Опять рабочие, которых надо водить за ручку, потому что они нихера не знают про план эвакуации с собственного гребаного завода?! Что ты там забыла?

— Твою мать, Массани, что ты разорался?!

— Что я разорался?! Ты приходишь ко мне без предупреждения, одетая в какое-то розовое дерьмо, и требуешь...

— Придержи свой грязный язык, эту броню делали с любовью. Во всей твоей квартире нет больше ничего, что делалось бы с любовью, включая нас с тобой, так что изволь, блядь, отзываться о прекрасном с уважением!

— Хорошо, ты заваливаешься ко мне домой, одетая в сделанное с любовью дерьмо... так нормально?

— Вполне.

— Кстати, на чем эта хрень работает? Какая платформа? У него вообще есть программное обеспечение?

— Что ты начинаешь-то? Overkill 2.0. Свободная лицензия.

Заид на миг прикрывает глаза и стискивает челюсти. И медленно, очень медленно выдыхает.

— Блядь. Шепард, просто свали из моего дома, и сделаем вид, что этого разговора не было. В этом нельзя ехать даже на пикник, не то что на какой-то Патрокл. Что это за Патрокл вообще?

— Спутник Ахилла.

— Какого, блядь, Ахилла?

— Из греческой, блядь, мифологии! У Систем Термина который, какой это еще может быть Ахилл! Кто из нас двоих наемник, ты или я, почему я, блядь, лучше знаю, где резиденция Граака?

— Да потому что ты ненавидишь батарианцев, это все знают. Это знаю я, это знаешь ты, это знают батарианцы. Ты пасешь этого Граака? Нахуя он тебе?

Шепард смотрит на Заида большими честными глазами. Потом она поднимается, стараясь не оставить на диване никаких деталей своего облачения, и делает шаг вперед. Направленное ей в грудь дуло пистолета ее не смущает.

— Да нахер он мне не сдался! Я тебе клянусь, Заид, никакого личного интереса! Только ты, я и Видо Сантьяго. Ну и Граак. Если он тоже сдохнет, я плакать не буду.

Заид опускает оружие.

— А какие дела у Видо с Грааком?

— Ты бы еще спросил, какие на нем сегодня трусы. Мне откуда знать?!

* * *

На Видо Сантьяго черные трусы с алой надписью «Superboss». Но, чтобы их рассмотреть, пришлось бы снять с него сшитый на заказ костюм цвета альпийских снегов. Черные волосы Видо уложены, как у поп-звезды. В его переднем зубе сверкает бриллиант в двадцать пять сотых карата. Видо так хорош, что боится взглянуть в зеркало, чтобы не умереть от внезапного бурного оргазма.

Именно с Видо Сантьяго начались настоящие проблемы в жизни Заида Массани — вернее, Заид понял, что все предыдущие неурядицы кажутся чепухой, когда тебя ставят на колени и стреляют в голову из дробовика. Именно после неудачной попытки прикончить этого самого Видо между коммандером Шепард и Заидом пробежала черная кошка. «Она просто отпустила этого ублюдка! — негодовал Заид. — Просто, блядь, взяла и отпустила!» Версия Шепард несколько отличалась: «Заид, хер тупой, чуть не взорвал нас всех нахуй! После появления Жнецов у меня миллион вариантов сдохнуть, но ни один не включает гребаный взрыв на гребаном заводе!» В общем, потребовалось время, высокая дипломатия и самоубийственная миссия, чтобы Заид и Шепард снова начали нормально друг с другом разговаривать.

Кроме того, Видо Сантьяго спутался с работорговцами, приторговывал наркотой и мухлевал в покер. Поэтому мы не будем жалеть, узнав, что к часу икс он уже окончательно и безнадежно мертв. У нас тут все-таки история, где хорошие ребята зверски убивают плохих во имя мировой справедливости. Но это потом, а сейчас Видо Сантьяго заходит в лавку Харрота на Омеге, и Харрот не орет от восторга при виде такого клиента только в силу элкорской невозмутимости.

— Скажи мне, Харрот, — задумчиво говорит Видо и прислоняется к прилавку, но так, чтобы не запачкать костюм, — бывает ли у тебя чувство такого странного жжения внутри?

— Утвердительно. Бывает, сэр, когда повар в кафе перебарщивает со специями.

— Нет-нет, я о другом. Такое, понимаешь, чувство, когда все твои кишки вроде бы в порядке, а внутри что-то печет и печет. Это болит душа, Харрот. Моя нежная, ранимая душа.

— С сочувствием. Это очень неприятно, сэр.

Сочувствия в Харроте примерно столько же, сколько в варрене. Этикет требует от элкоров объявлять о своих эмоциях до начала реплики, но нигде не сказано, что элкор при этом не может напропалую лгать.

— О да, это очень неприятно. Неприятно, когда тебе вонзают кинжал в спину. И, главное, кто? Давний друг. Проверенный компаньон. Ты любишь его всем сердцем, а он растаптывает твою любовь. Вот поэтому я чувствую жжение внутри, Харрот. Я всегда его чувствую, когда меня пытаются наебать. А в этот раз меня пытаются наебать особенно грязно, и у меня внутри сейчас пекло, как после тройного соуса чили. Пробовал этот соус, Харрот? Он чертовски острый.

— Дружелюбно. От этого есть надежное средство, сэр. Ебните по вашему другу из гранатомета, и сразу полегчает.

— Харрот, да тебе стоило идти во врачи. Ты отлично подбираешь лекарства. Но гранатомет — это грубо. Это лишено изящества. Давай-ка изучим поподробнее ассортимент твоей аптеки...

Если бы Заид Массани был сейчас на Омеге, вся история могла обернуться совсем по-другому. Но Заида на Омеге уже нет. Он уже летит на Патрокл вместе с Шепард на частном корабле. Из-за спешки им в последний момент выделили каюту, которая когда-то была подсобкой для ведер и швабр, и теперь Шепард упирается спиной в стенку, закинув на Заида ноги в тяжелых ботинках, а он пытается изучать план шахты, полученный от Лиары, и при этом не биться все время локтем о дверь.

* * *

Когда Джеймс Вега получил квартиру прямо под квартирой коммандера Шепард, он готов был прыгать до потолка. В принципе, никакого чуда в таком соседстве не было — весь дом выкупил Альянс, так что у Веги было не больше и не меньше шансов, чем у других бойцов, которые участвовали в жилищной программе. Но коммандер Шепард по соседству! Легенда Альянса! Защитница Цитадели! Первый Спектр-человек! Близость к звезде такого класса вдохновляла. Не говоря уже о том, что о Шепард в постели хоть раз да мечтал каждый в Альянсе, кроме импотентов и Стива Кортеза.

Потом оказалось, что коммандер редко бывает дома, так что знакомство с ней свести не так уж просто. А когда она дома все-таки бывает, то имеет привычку крутить музыку с тяжелыми басами часами напролет. А однажды она затопила Вегу посреди ночи. В итоге они познакомились, когда Джеймс бегал по квартире в пижамных штанах в ананасики и расставлял ведро, таз и миски под самые плотные струи.

Так что Шепард никогда не была идеальной соседкой. Но в эту субботу она превзошла себя. Джеймс Вега сидит на кухне и с зарождающейся ненавистью смотрит в потолок, над которым, судя по звукам, прыгает элкор. Современные дома строят из материалов, которые обеспечивают идеальную терморегуляцию, но вот звукоизоляция в них страдает. Либо разработчики просто не учитывали в расчетах громкость коммандера Шепард. Придя домой в десять вечера, Джеймс уже успел выслушать фальшивое исполнение марша космодесантников, вопли: «Это сотрудничество с террористами, твою мать!» — и нежные переливы, с какими разлетается бьющееся стекло.

Джеймс поднимался этажом выше, чтобы попросить убавить громкость всех звуков раза этак в полтора, но наткнулся на силовое поле и понял, что разговора не выйдет.

Да, это выходные. Да, в воскресенье не нужно вставать рано. Но человек, который всю неделю вскакивает в половину шестого утра, очень, очень ценит свой сладкий сон в выходные. Джеймс Вега не исключение.

— За Горизонт! — раздается сверху новый вопль. И снова звон битого стекла.

Джеймс не выдерживает, берет швабру и с силой колотит ей в потолок. На миг наступает тишина, а потом на Джеймса обрушивается водопад громких ритмичных звуков, как будто наверху решили продолбить дырку в полу.

«Ну, епта, — грустно думает Вега. — Почему в краткой биографии Шепард в сети ни один гондон не упомянул, что она такая, сука, шумная?»

* * *

Шепард протягивает руку и прибавляет громкость на встроенной магнитоле челнока. Этот челнок был арендован в городке, похожем на Омегу, и сейчас несется в алый закат. Закат превращает степные травы Патрокла в червонное золото, и красная машина с блестящей полосой вдоль борта кажется здесь естественной частью пейзажа. За кормой разлетается шлейф звуков нежно любимой коммандером «Surf rider». Ведет челнок Заид Массани, который еще надеется дожить до пенсии, поэтому не пускает Шепард за руль. Шепард не настаивает и бросает в рот по одному соленые орешки из бумажного кулька. Если она не жует, то без слов подпевает музыке. Без слов — не значит «не громко».

— Нельзя ли, блядь, потише? — не выдерживает Заид. — Еб твою мать, Шепард, мы собрались на дело, а ты устраиваешь нам торжественный въезд на батарианскую территорию! Салют еще из гранатомета устрой! Тебя в твоей десантуре хоть немножко конспирации учили?!

— Что ты опять разорался? — лениво говорит Шепард. — Тут в степи пусто, как в моем холодильнике, никому мы тут нахуй не нужны. Ты же не думаешь, что за нами следят?

— Может, и следят, после того как ты сломала руку тому саларианцу.

Шепард пожимает плечами, но наплечник угрожающе скрежещет сочленениями, и она поспешно выпрямляется.

— Он пытался спиздить у меня ключи. Я не люблю, когда у меня пытаются что-то пиздить. Бесит просто. Вот скажи, Массани: вот у тебя морда в шрамах...

— Я вообще весь в шрамах, мужику нормально иметь шрамы.

— И у меня морда в шрамах. Но почему-то до тебя не пытаются тут доебаться, а ко мне каждый второй липнет, затрахали просто. Вот почему, а?

— И правда, почему? Может, потому что я не ношу дебильный доспех цвета бубльгум?

— Нудный ты мужик, Массани. Нет бы сказать: Шепард, да твои шрамы уже почти не видны, ты вся такая невинная, как ромашка на лугу, вот и притягиваешь мудаков.

— Шепард, тебя после крушения собирали в мешок, а потом сшивали, как плюшевую игрушку. Радуйся, что ты вообще на человека похожа, мисс Франкенштейн.

— Сука. Орешек будешь?

— Давай.

Какое-то время оба молчат и таскают из кулька орехи, пока навигатор не оповещает, что до шахты «Мечта» осталось пятнадцать километров.

— Какой у нас план? — спрашивает Шепард.

— Простой и эффективный. Заходим в поселок, занимаем домик с окном напротив шахты. Видо прилетает, выходит из челнока, я снимаю его из снайперки, мы валим, пока не замели. Все.

— Это план А.

— Это просто план. Какое еще, нахуй, А?

— Такое, что в десантуре меня учили не полагаться только на первый вариант. Первый вариант никогда не срабатывает, так что можно сразу слать его нахер. Давай теперь про план Б...

Челнок летит, почти задевая днищем травы степи. Он обдает теплым воздухом и мощным потоком музыки лежащих на животах ворка, незаметных в этих густых, пахучих, а главное, высоких травах. Когда музыка становится тише, ворка осторожно приподнимают головы и провожают челнок взглядом, пока он не превращается в точку на фоне гор.

— Они ехать Граак!

— Они точно ехать Граак!

Ворка переглядываются и заканчивают:

— Сильно дебилы!

* * *

— Дебилы, блядь!

У советника Валерна, как и у всех саларианцев, большие выразительные глаза. Сейчас в этих глазах горит пламя апокалипсиса. Валерн не может усидеть на месте и бегает кругами по малому конференц-залу Совета, напоминая маленькое злое торнадо.

Малый конференц-зал, несмотря на гордое название, по сути своей является курилкой, в которой советники могут передохнуть и пообщаться без соблюдения протокола. Здесь давно и прочно обосновались их любимые кресла, разномастные столы и диван, при виде которого любой уважающий себя дизайнер должен умереть в корчах. Зато здесь уютно, в отличие от зала большого, где старались сделать удобно сразу всем, и в итоге там не удобно никому, и зовут туда самых дорогих гостей вроде посла Удины. Сами же советники предпочитают зал малый, который, к тому же, защищен от прослушки. Хотя в надежности защиты — любой защиты на Цитадели — Валерн уже не уверен. Нужно признать, сомнения его возникли не на пустом месте.

— Спаратус! Объясните мне, блядь, на унилингве, нахуя мы вкладываем дикие деньги в охрану, если какой-то левый хер может спокойно зайти в самое защищенное хранилище на Цитадели и забрать оттуда самый, блядь, охраняемый объект?! Так, что еще сутки этого никто не замечает?

— Валерн, у нас стоит охранная система последнего поколения! — у турианского советника Спаратуса стоит дыбом гребень и нервно дрожат мандибулы. Советник Спаратус прекрасно понимает, что его ждут трудные времена, но все еще надеется как-нибудь оттянуть момент их наступления. — Вы слышали о системе «Протего»?

— Конечно, блядь, я слышал о системе «Протего», я подписывал бешеные счета на эту систему!

— Да потому что дешево и охуенно не бывает!

— Зато дорого и хуево бывает, что мы и наблюдаем! Где была ваша охуенная система, когда нас обчистили, как лохов?!

— Валерн, блядь! У нас стояли замки, фаерволл, двойное шифрование, двадцать камер и три смены охранников! Что я еще должен был сделать? Сам там с винтовкой в руках, блядь, патрулировать?!

— Откуда я знаю?! Это вы отвечаете за охрану и рвали свою костлявую задницу на флаг, что все будет в порядке! Это вы мне должны сказать, какого хуя вам не хватало, чтобы уберечь единственный контейнер!

— А не могли бы вы оба взять и заткнуться, будьте любезны? — подает голос советница азари Тевос.

У советницы Тевос ужасное настроение, но оно не связано с кражей. Она не отвечала за охрану, как Спаратус, и не болеет так душой за содержимое контейнера, как Валерн, поэтому может позволить себе удовольствие понаблюдать за скандалом со стороны. А потом, когда взбешенные коллеги охрипнут, она может выступить в роли дипломата и миротворца. Это очень удобно и работает на репутацию. Но сегодня Тевос не хочет думать о репутации. Ее личная жизнь летит в черную дыру. И в этом, увы, есть и ее вина. Чуть-чуть. Немножко. Достаточно, чтобы признать: роль униженной и оскорбленной принадлежит сейчас отнюдь не ей. И теперь надо как-то собирать себя в кулак, звонить, объясняться... и если кто-нибудь скажет, что за пятьсот лет можно было бы и привыкнуть, Тевос выльет ему на голову дрянной кофе, который потягивает из чашки.

— Вот почему, — с легким отвращением говорит она, — почему за углом варят нормальный кофе, а нам вечно приносят какую-то бурду?

— Тевос, — Валерн замирает на месте, — а может, не время говорить про кофе?

— Конечно, — тут же подключается Спаратус. — За АХЧ у нас отвечает Валерн, и вот даже, блядь, нормальный кофе он не может организовать, зато будет меня учить, как налаживать охрану!

— Нихера себе претензии! Ты видишь этот кофе?

— Конечно, вижу, не слепой!

— Так вот ты его видишь, потому что он есть! Зато я не вижу мой прототип реактора, потому что его спиздили из-под носа у твоих охранников! И кто из нас проебался, а, Спаратус?

— Да какая разница, кто проебался! — повышает голос Тевос. — Теперь важно, как мы будем возвращать украденное.

Валерн и Спаратус еще недолго прожигают друг друга взглядом, а потом синхронно падают на диван по обе стороны от Тевос. Несколько секунд все трое молчат.

— Расследование ведется, — говорит после паузы Спаратус. — Охрана просмотрела материалы с камер, у нас есть подозреваемые, но... одна маленькая проблема.

— Они успели свалить.

— Угу.

— В неизвестном направлении.

— Типа. Их ищут.

— Что-то я не очень верю в результативность действий вашей охраны, — отзывается Валерн. — Поразительно, блядь, но нет, не верю. Тевос... а если неофициально... по вашим каналам?

— Нет. Исключено.

— Вы что, поссорились? — удивляется Спаратус.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать.

— Нет, серьезно? У вас было воссоединение века полтора месяца назад, и теперь вы снова в разводе? Это с твоим-то характером? Что за мелодрама?

Можно сколько угодно говорить о расовых интересах, необходимости держать язык за зубами, о том, что любой посол — почти всегда еще и шпион, но... когда долгое время работаешь с кем-то бок о бок, невольно начинаешь вникать в его житейские проблемы, и расовые интересы тут вообще ни при чем.

— Спаратус, блядь, какое слово во фразе «я не хочу это обсуждать» тебе непонятно?! Нет никаких моих каналов, нет никаких неофициальных путей, сидим на жопах ровно и ждем результатов расследования! Подключайте Спектров, подключайте разведку, подключайте хоть саму Богиню, но тему моей личной жизни закрыли!

— Понял. Отвалил.

— А кто у нас там подозреваемые?

Сейчас Тевос больше всего напоминает большую гремучую змею с Тессии, и в покачивании изящной ножки в дорогой туфле Спаратусу мерещится дрожь колец погремушки. Поэтому он предпочитает молча перекинуть информацию на датапады обоим коллегам.

— Вот как, — задумчиво говорит Тевос и стучит кончиком пальца по безупречно накрашенным лиловой помадой губам. — Кажется, я знаю, кто из Спектров нам нужен.

— А может, не надо? — тоскливо спрашивает Спаратус.

Он уже предугадал ответ. И этот ответ ему не нравится.

* * *

Адмирал Андерсон сидит за столом и с воодушевлением сражается с яичницей с беконом. Судя по его натиску и напору, яичницу ждет скорое и окончательное поражение. Возле левого локтя адмирала дымится кружка крепкого кофе. Вообще-то врачи не рекомендуют ему пить кофе — сердце у Андерсона уже не то, что в юности. Но по воскресеньям он позволяет себе кружку-другую. А в такое солнечное, ясное утро, которое создано быть идеальным, просто необходимо поддаться маленьким слабостям.

Правда, в концепцию идеального утра по Андерсону никак не вписывается звонок от посла Удины, которого даже в его родном дипломатическом корпусе зовут почти по фамилии. Андерсон секунду прикидывает, не сбросить ли звонок и постыдно соврать, что не слышал, но noblesse oblige — и он нажимает «принять вызов». Когда звонит Удина, Андерсону все время кажется, что вызов этот — на дуэль.

— Адмирал, — сухо и неприятно говорит Удина, не размениваясь на приветствия, — Совет требует к себе коммандера Шепард.

— Вообще-то коммандер под домашним арестом ждет суда, — напоминает Андерсон. У фразы двойное дно. «И поэтому она не может предстать перед Советом», — значение первое, официальное. «И поэтому она не могла ничего натворить в ближайшие сутки», — ответ для тех, кто знает коммандера достаточно давно. Удина — знает.

— Я об этом сказал, — сообщает посол и покашливает в кулак. — Но Совет мало интересуют внутренние разногласия Альянса. Им нужен их Спектр. У них для нее какое-то задание.

— А такие подробности, что на планете Земля сейчас утро воскресенья, их тем более не волнуют, да? Я им рожу все нужные разрешения?

— Слушайте, Андерсон, если вы такой умный, скажите это в лицо Тевос! Вроде бы вы у нас главная шишка, вот вы и общайтесь с Советом, а я займу выходной чем-нибудь другим! — Удина отключается.

Андерсон вздыхает. Иногда ему кажется, что Шепард сделала его главным по контактам с Советом в приступе дурного настроения или непонятной обиды. Если бы не это назначение, он занимался бы по-прежнему делами флота или хотя бы не отвечал за каждый чих любого человека в пространстве Цитадели. Иногда он завидует Удине: тот по-прежнему занят любимым делом, но получил еще и бесплатное развлечение — возможность критиковать абсолютно любое решение руководства, формально оставаясь в стороне. И плохо знает Удину тот, кто думает, что посол не злоупотребляет этой возможностью.

Но в глубине души Андерсон даже рад, что Совет затребовал Шепард именно сейчас. Доверие, которое демонстрирует Совет своему Спектру, может благоприятно повлиять на решение суда. Сам Андерсон намерен биться за нее до последнего. Обычно большинство ни в грош не ставит теории Шепард. Положа руку на сердце, Андерсон не может отрицать, что у большинства есть для этого основания — достаточно вспомнить, как именно Шепард преподносит свои теории. Удина обычно уже на середине начинает хвататься одной рукой за грудь, а другой — за пузырек с успокоительным. Но ведь потом-то все безумные гипотезы начинают подтверждаться, причем обычно слишком поздно...

Андерсон встает и с сожалением отодвигает от себя кофе — рассиживаться некогда. Уже на полпути к двери он набирает номер Шепард. Абонент не отвечает.

* * *

Шепард сидит в доме-фургоне в шахтерском поселке во владениях Граака. Кроме пола, стен и крыши в доме нет ничего — местное бережливое население давно вынесло отсюда все, включая привинченные к полу стулья, о чем говорят приметные дырки из-под винтов. Поэтому Шепард и сидит прямо на жестком покрытии, ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и смотрит, как Заид Массани собирает снайперскую винтовку. Посмотрим и мы.

А этим зрелищем стоит полюбоваться. Заид работает почти в темноте, при пробивающемся в окно свете звезд, но движения его точны, аккуратны и безошибочны. Его крепкие загорелые пальцы нежно касаются приклада, прикрепляют ствольные накладки, присоединяют затвор к затворной раме. В его исполнении подготовка оружия превращается в священнодействие или акт любви. Если бы винтовка могла говорить, она воздала бы Заиду хвалу куда более бурно, чем любая из его бывших любовниц. А если бы могла плакать, то обливалась бы слезами, когда ее через пятнадцать часов сорок восемь минут продадут на рынке.

— Хуйня все это, — задумчиво говорит Шепард. — Но ты продолжай, продолжай.

— Ты уж определись, хуйня это или мне продолжать, а то я уже начинаю, блядь, нервничать, — отвечает Заид. — Магазин дай.

— Да все просто, как два пальца, — Шепард протягивает Заиду магазин. — Ты не сможешь застрелить Сантьяго из винтовки. Просто не сможешь. Туман поднимется, затмение настанет, Видо прилетит с братом-близнецом и ты застрелишь брата.

— Какого, нахуй, брата?

— Близнеца.

— У Видо нет брата-близнеца, он один в семье.

— Ну не брата. Клона.

— Кого? Шепард, клоны бывают только в тупых фантастических фильмах!

— Не тупых!

— Самых, самых тупых. Таких тупых, что тупее уже некуда. Так что если ты думаешь про клона...

— Да отъебись ты от клона, он для примера! План А не сработает, тут нихуя не сделать. Но собрать винтовку все равно надо.

— Спасибо, что разрешила.

— ...Потому что, если ты сейчас ее не соберешь, утром будет идеальная видимость, и Сантьяго будет в гордом одиночестве стоять у входа минут пять. Результат выйдет тот же, но так, сука, обиднее.

— Откуда ты взяла эту хрень? — Заид протирает тряпочкой оптический прицел, но не выдерживает и смотрит в лицо Шепард. Точнее, пытается посмотреть в лицо — в ночи оно кажется каким-то темным провалом под светлым полукругом шлема, который в полумраке приобрел нежный оттенок клубничного йогурта.

— Это не хрень.

— Это самая злоебучая хрень, которую я слышал за последнюю неделю.

— Я тебе говорю, это не хрень! Это работает, потому что мы неудачники.

— Говори, блядь, за себя.

— Массани, тебе твой собственный компаньон всадил в башку заряд дроби. Была бы у него винтовка, а не дробовик, стал бы ты отморозок с пулей в голове. Если это, блядь, не считается за неудачу, то я не знаю, что тогда неудача! А я...

— А что ты?

Если бы Заид мог разглядеть сейчас выражение лица Шепард, оно бы сильно ему не понравилось. Но кругом ночь, и только полукруг шлема слабо качается сначала вправо, потом влево.

— Да у меня просто все как-то через жопу по жизни.

— Да ну.

— Ну да. Если бы существовали проклятия, я бы решила, что меня кто-то, блядь, проклял, чтобы никто мне не верил с первого раза.

— Проклятия тоже бывают только в тупых фантастических фильмах.

— Да знаю я, что их не бывает! Говорю просто, что похоже. Сначала приходишь такая в Совет, говоришь: Сарен мудак! И все такие: да ну нахуй. А потом — опа! — а он и правда мудак. И все такие: на тебе, Шепард, корабль, на тебе звание Спектра, найди этого мудака. А он уже умотал на другой конец галактики. Вот нормально, блядь, да?

— Ну, не нормально.

— Потом говоришь: але, там Жнецы! И все такие снова: да ну нахуй. Вот трудно было, блядь, вспомнить, что в прошлый раз было, нет? А теперь никто не верит, что я не нарочно взрывала Бахак.

— А ты не нарочно?

— Бля, и ты туда же?!

— Да ладно, я пошутил.

— Шутник, блядь. Если ты пошутил, скажи: веришь, что я правда сюда тебя притащила только из-за Видо?

Заид молчит и с преувеличенной аккуратностью устанавливает винтовку напротив окна, в которое прекрасно просматривается вход в бывшую шахту. Просматривается и, соответственно, простреливается.

— Заид Массани!

— Ну?

— Скажи.

— Чего тебе сказать?

— Да или нет.

— Да что ты доебалась-то до меня?

— Я доебалась, потому что ты не веришь! Вот ты прилетел сюда, ставишь винтовку, чтобы пристрелить Видо, а сам сидишь и думаешь: у Шепард есть какой-то свой хитрый план, о котором она не говорит! Она наверняка хочет тут поиметь свою выгоду, а не просто пристрелить к херам одного говнюка, который когда-то предал ее друга! Знаешь, что? Это дохуя обидно. Почти так же обидно, как про тупые фильмы. Я вообще-то люблю фильмы про клонов и всякую такую хуйню.

Заид стряхивает с винтовки невидимую пылинку и поднимается на ноги.

— Отойду поссать.

— Мог мне не докладываться, но иди.

Над Патроклом стоит теплая, бархатная ночь. В темно-сливовом небе горят крупные звезды, острые сахарные пики гор слабо светятся в их сиянии. Серебристые дома кажутся косяком громадных рыб, плывущих в фиолетовом воздухе над бронзовой травой. Над поселком висит спокойная тишина, нарушаемая только размеренным журчанием. Заид Массани стоит, отвернувшись к стенке фургона, и орошает сухую почву мощной струей. За ним из-за угла соседнего дома наблюдают двое ворка. Пять минут назад они прошли мимо замаскированного челнока и не заметили его. Им повезло. Шепард и Заид арендовали челнок у крогана Кракса, и он бы наизнанку вывернул того, кто попытался бы украсть и продать его собственность. Ворка не только обладают развитым инстинктом самосохранения. Они еще и удачливые, только чаще всего сами этого не понимают.

* * *

Адмирал Андерсон ведет машину по оживленным улицам Ванкувера и подпевает радио. Ему так и не удалось дозвониться до коммандера Шепард, но в этом нет ничего страшного. Она могла быть в душе, правда? Или снова выкрутить на максимум громкость музыки. Или караулить горячую сковородку — и ничего, что Шепард никогда и ничего сложнее лапши быстрого приготовления не готовила.

Так что Андерсон совсем, абсолютно — слышите вы? — не встревожен.

Он старается быть оптимистом. Он уверен, что это спасает ему жизнь. В противном случае он не отделался бы легкой аритмией с запретом на большие порции кофе, а уже давно лежал бы под успокоительными где-нибудь в клинике.

— Я коммандер Шепард, и это моя любимая мастерская, блядь, в Ванкувере, — раздается снаружи, и Андерсон не врезается в летящую впереди машину только благодаря многолетнему опыту вождения.

С громадного билборда по левую сторону дороги на него смотрит Шепард в странном кислотно-розовом доспехе. Видео снято в слишком маленьком разрешении для такого экрана, но нет никаких сомнений, что это она: рыжая, встрепанная и недовольная. Потом ее изображение сменяется фотографией кварианца, который тычет пальцем в вывеску «Мастерская Джихи».

Конечно, она могла сняться в этой рекламе раньше. Еще до ареста. Еще до всей этой неприятной истории с системой Бахак. А то, что Андерсон никогда раньше не видел этого ролика, так это потому что вообще не привык рекламу разглядывать...

Радио в машине переходит на «Runaway», и Андерсон с размаху бьет по панели кулаком. После чего прибавляет скорость. Ему нужно добраться до квартиры Шепард до того, как остатки его оптимизма падут под натиском непредвиденных обстоятельств.

* * *

Эшли Уильямс открывает глаза и испытывает чувство дежавю. И ладно бы это было просто чувство. Но она уже определенно просыпалась на этом диване — чужом диване! — с этим потолком перед глазами и с головной болью. Правда, лампы на потолке тогда были целее, а головная боль лишь деликатно скребла виски, а не ввинчивалась туда сверлом от дрели. Эшли свешивает руку к полу, пальцы натыкаются на холодное горлышко бутылки.

Очень кстати.

Несколько глотков оказывают на Эшли поистине живительный эффект, и она садится, хотя все ее тело решительно сопротивляется. Поскольку к ней быстро возвращается память, Эшли старается лишний раз не смотреть по сторонам. Нет, Шепард определенно заслужила все вокруг, но...

Но.

Чего Эшли надо, так это в душ. В душ, потом завернуться в уютное махровое полотенце, выпить водички, прилечь...

При мысли о том, что она снова приляжет на вот этот самый диван, на диван, из которого сейчас торчит пружина прямо между ее длинных ног, вызывая неоднозначные ассоциации, Эшли мгновенно приходит в ярость. С кристальной ясностью она понимает, что не хочет в квартире Шепард ни душа, ни полотенца, ни стакана воды. Поперхнется она этой водой! Захлебнется! Удавится этим проклятым полотенцем! Она хочет лишь одного: вырваться отсюда и больше не возвращаться никогда!

Силовое поле по-прежнему равнодушно к мольбам, попыткам взлома и тарану плечом. Тогда Эшли подскакивает к окну, распахивает створку и смотрит вниз сквозь красную пелену в глазах.

— Не так уж и высоко, — бормочет она, оценивающим взглядом скользя по водостокам и карнизам.

Мысль о том, что даже чокнутая Шепард с ее навыками биотика не пыталась сбежать через окно с тринадцатого этажа, отбрасывается как пораженческая. Эшли яростно втягивает ноздрями воздух, и, добавляя к выхлопным газам ванкуверской улицы собственные алкогольные пары, лезет спиной вперед в окно.

— Космодесантник не бутылка, космодесантник не сдается!

Эшли не зря долгие годы впахивала, как проклятая, на тренировках, терпела издевки наставников и бегала в тяжелой броне по негостеприимным планетам. Приходилось и лазать по отвесным скалам, потому что у Шепард оригинальные представления о том, где лучше парковать танк. Эшли удается проползти вниз метра четыре, прежде чем она предательски оскальзывается на мокром после ночного дождя карнизе. Вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в водосток, от страха она мгновенно и окончательно трезвеет. И в этом нет ничего хорошего, потому что трезвая Эшли не способна не только понять, как ей вообще в голову пришла такая эскапада, но и двинуться хоть вниз, хоть вверх. Медленно, очень медленно она разворачивается и умудряется примоститься на узком карнизе. При взгляде вниз, на улицу с пестрыми пятнами машин, Эшли настигает приступ тошноты, и выпитый виски тут не играет никакой роли.

Тем временем Джеймс Вега выходит на балкон и подставляет татуировки утреннему солнышку. Через плечо у Джеймса перекинуто белоснежное полотенчико, которое кажется на его могучем теле пластырем. В руке он держит зубную щетку и яростно ей орудует. Он выглядит как ожившая реклама зубной пасты или крема для бритья, или хотя бы кофе — словом, того, что у людей обычно ассоциируется с утром.

Слева раздается покашливание. Джеймс поворачивается на звук и замирает, едва не проткнув себе щеку щеткой изнутри. Вокруг его губ застывает пена от зубной пасты. Глаза округляются.

— Ку-ку, блядь, — мрачно говорит Эшли.

* * *

Адмирал Андерсон паркует машину у дома Шепард. Если он посмотрит вверх, то увидит увлекательное шоу с элементами акробатики, гимнастики на брусьях и альпинизма. Но у Андерсона слишком много забот, чтобы любоваться на небо, поэтому он поспешно захлопывает дверь машины и со спринтерской скоростью несется в подъезд.

Первое, что он видит, выйдя из лифта, — целое и невредимое силовое поле, которое все так же жизнерадостно мерцает у двери коммандера Шепард. От облегчения у Андерсона едва не воспаряет форменная фуражка над бритой наголо макушкой. Он снимает защиту и проходит за порог — только для того, чтобы схватиться на этом пороге за сердце.

Квартира Шепард выглядит так, словно за последние сутки здесь образовалась не отмеченная на тактических картах Альянса горячая точка. Причем бойцы в этой точке успели куда-то деть все огнестрельное оружие и сражались по старинке, на дубинах и кулаках, как первобытные люди. Насчет каменных топоров Андерсон не уверен, но не удивится, если были и они. Он скользит взглядом по обломкам пластика, осколкам стекла, обрывкам ткани, в числе которых нижнее белье... бывшее нижнее белье, пока не упирается в чудом уцелевший рисунок на стене: акула и откушенная нога купальщика. Парадоксальным образом это придает Андерсону сил, и он зовет:

— Коммандер! Шепард!

Тишина служит ему ответом. Под хруст и треск на каждом шаге Андерсон проходит в гостиную, всерьез опасаясь обнаружить на полу в эпицентре разрушения труп.

Трупа нет, и это хорошо. Никого живого тоже нет, и вот это уже не радует. Только сквозняк вяло колышет свисающее с потолочного светильника шелковое черное платье, которое Шепард надевает раз в пятилетку, напоминая в нем облепленный стразами «Мако». Андерсона посещает безумная мысль, что квартиру коммандера посетил сумасшедший фетишист. А пришел и ушел, видимо, через окно...

А кстати...

Андерсон подходит к окну и выглядывает наружу. Подсознательно он почти готов увидеть там коммандера Шепард, которая висит, вцепившись ногтями в карниз. Это в лучшем случае. А в худшем — труп коммандера, размазанный по асфальту. Но перед глазами Андерсона предстает только улица, серая лента дороги, пятна реклам и его собственная машина. У машины уже вертятся двое, примеряясь к зеркалам заднего вида.

— А ну сдристнули оттуда, мать вашу! — гаркает Андерсон во всю мощь своего командирского голоса, для которого высота тринадцати этажей — не расстояние. Парочка оказывается понятливой и отступает за ближайший билборд — спокойно, мужик, мы просто мимо проходили.

Билборд наводит Андерсона на мысль. Поскольку Шепард в квартире нет, ни живой, ни мертвой, нельзя сбрасывать со счетов версию с похищением. Получается, несколько вражеских агентов проникли к Шепард через окно... В том, что агентов несколько, Андерсон не сомневается. Шепард так просто не взять. Итак, несколько агентов проникли через окно, после ожесточенного сопротивления захватили в плен коммандера, затащили ее в челнок или, к примеру, летун, отчалили и... увезли ее в мастерскую для съемок в рекламе?!

Что-то тут не сходится. И Андерсон решает не бить тревогу до выяснения всех обстоятельств.

И ему лучше выяснить эти обстоятельства до того, как перезвонит недовольный Удина.

* * *

Несмотря на выходной, мастерскую Синего Кузнечика осаждают толпы жаждущих что-нибудь отремонтировать, склеить, запаять или хоть покрасить. Он не бьет в ладоши от радости только потому, что его руки постоянно заняты — заняты пока только приемкой заказов. После этого безумного воскресенья Джихе нужно будет не вылезать из мастерской месяц, чтобы выполнить всю работу.

— Не толпимся, не толпимся, чуваки, соблюдаем очередь! — покрикивает он иногда, и толпа покоряется его грозному окрику и приобретает некоторое подобие порядка. Джиха счастлив.

Над его головой светится экран, на котором шевелит губами коммандер Шепард. Сначала она говорила фразу про любимую мастерскую в Ванкувере, но на сорок девятом повторе Кузнечик не выдержал и вырубил звук. Достаточно и видео. Правда, ракурс не самый удачный, да и качество записи у камеры было так себе, но кого это волнует? Не Джиху уж точно. И не его заказчиков.

Он важно объясняет, что переделка вот этого наплечника, да, вот этого наикрутейшего, офигительного наплечника не может стоить меньше пятисот кредитов, когда в людском море намечаются новые течения. Кто-то упорно проталкивается вперед. Возгласы «Эй, куда прешь!» и «Охуел, что ли?!» мешаются с «Пардон», «Срочное дело Альянса», «Уберите руку, лейтенант, она вам еще пригодится, чтобы отдать честь старшему по званию». Последняя фраза сменяется чьим-то полузадушенным «ой», и толпа выплевывает навстречу Джихе незнакомого черного мужика в слегка помятой форме и съехавшей набок фуражке.

— Эй, чувак, тут вообще-то один порядок для всех, дождись своей очереди, — говорит Джиха.

— Я вас не задержу надолго, — говорит мужик и приятно улыбается. — Просто ответьте на вопрос: когда и с кем здесь была коммандер Шепард?

В ответ на эти слова толпа затихает, как будто всем отключили звук. Всем интересно.

Кузнечик выпячивает хилую грудь и набирает в легкие побольше воздуха.

— Когда? Когда?! Чувак, ты ничего не попутал? Да она постоянно ко мне приходит! Броню ей Жнец помнет — ко мне! Винтовку о Коллекционеров сломает — ко мне! Батарианцев взорвет — снова ко мне, шлем чинить, чтобы уши не закладывало! Когда, блядь! Да постоянно!

— Сынок, — ласково говорит мужик, — меня совершенно не волнует, как ты там рекламируешь свои услуги. Равно как и не волнует, есть ли у тебя проблемы с регистрацией, налогами и пожарной безопасностью. Пока не волнует. Если бы меня это волновало, инспекторы бы тут уже проверяли срок годности на каждом огнетушителе — у тебя ведь есть огнетушители, правда? А другие инспекторы в это время изучали бы твои документы под самой большой лупой, которая только найдется в миграционной службе. Хорошо, что меня это все не волнует, верно? Повторяю вопрос: когда и с кем тут была коммандер Шепард?

Синий Кузнечик смотрит в добрые усталые глаза, которые поблескивают в тени козырька форменной фуражки, и тяжело вздыхает.

— Вы в своем Альянсе умеете, сука, убеждать... Эй, там, нехер толпиться, все сделали три шага назад! Больших! Больших, блядь, шага, а не цыплячьих! Не видите — у меня серьезный разговор...

* * *

— Нам предстоит серьезный разговор, — говорит батарианец Граак. — Очень, очень серьезный.

Во имя толерантности и из презрения к стереотипам мы обязаны отметить: отнюдь не все батарианцы являются работорговцами. Точно так же и не все батарианцы ненавидят людей и готовы убивать их вместо стрельбы по тарелочкам в тире. Это все предрассудки, не достойные мыслящих индивидуумов.

Проблема в том, что Граак именно такой работорговец, который терпеть не может людей и любит послушать их предсмертные хрипы вместо колыбельной на ночь. От этого факта никуда не деться. Никуда.

— Разговор с Видо Сантьяго, босс? — уточняет подручный Граака, Торн. Материала, из которого сделали Торна, хватило бы на двух батарианских штурмовиков — или на трех инженеров. Ну, если эти инженеры не склонны к излишествам. И, словно эта гора мяса не впечатляет сама по себе, все тело Торна покрыто татуировками разной степени художественности и приличия. Самая художественная — самая неприличная. Поговаривают, что Торн хотел изобразить на своей голове символ клана, но вместо этого получил прозвище «хуй во лбу».

— Торн, не пытайся казаться тупее, чем ты есть! Мы летим на встречу с Видо Сантьяго, с кем еще, блядь, у меня может быть серьезный разговор?

Видо Сантьяго — исключение из правила Граака отстреливать людей, которые подходят слишком близко, но не годятся в рабы. Сейчас Граак всерьез подумывает, что и это исключение пора возвращать в жесткие рамки правила. Он размышляет об этом, пока его шикарный, сделанный по спецзаказу челнок пролетает над Патроклом в сторону гор, где в переоборудованной старой шахте Граак принимает гостей. Разумеется, у него есть собственная резиденция на Кхар’шане, где проходит все от деловых встреч до оргий. Зал для переговоров на Патрокле обычно стоит закрытым, если только Грааку не нужно конфиденциально встретиться с кем-то, кого неудобно приглашать на территорию Гегемонии. Видо Сантьяго определенно относится к тем, кого в Гегемонии желали бы видеть в ошейнике и с клеймом, поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что Граак позвал его на Патрокл. А еще, если пристрелить Видо и сбросить его в старый отвал в шахте, никто его тут не хватится. Приятный бонус к недвижимости на хиреющих спутниках богом забытых планет.

— Так, может, всадить ему заряд дроби в башку, босс? — спрашивает Торн, озвучивая мысли Граака. Дело не в том, что Торн такой чуткий. Просто он любит с утра пораньше всадить кому-нибудь заряд дроби в башку. Это очень его бодрит.

— Может, — соглашается Граак и закидывает ногу на ногу. — Определенно, может. Но существуют же договоренности. Правила. Если вдруг окажется, что Сантьяго с нами честен, а мы прикопаем его под кустом, выйдет приятно, но неловко. Даже очень приятно, потому что этот говнюк мне порядком надоел. Но очень, очень неловко, потому что мне еще вести дела в этом секторе. Если пойдут слухи, что я убираю наемников, просто потому что они заебали, нанять кого-то станет сложнее. И дороже. Я не уверен, что готов платить такие деньги за удовольствие пристрелить Сантьяго.

— Так что же делать?

— Если окажется, что наш дорогой друг Видо на самом деле просто выполнил заказ и в мыслях не имеет ничего против нашего крепкого союза, то хер с ним. Пусть живет. Но он человек, Торн. Он человек, а людям всегда приходит в голову какая-то хуйня. Например, попытаться забрать и деньги, и заказ, а потом скрыться в неизвестном направлении. Как будто с Грааком можно так поступать, ха!

— Вы уверены, босс?

— Что со мной нельзя так поступать? Конечно, блядь, уверен! Или ты хочешь поспорить?

— Нет, босс!

— Тогда что за идиотские вопросы? Ты сегодня в ударе, Торн, как будто тебе и спинной мозг отстрелили!

— Да нет, босс, я про другое. Вы уверены, что Сантьяго хочет вас наебать?

— Если бы я был уверен, он даже в гробу бы не лежал, потому что туда нечего было бы положить. Я не уверен. Пока. Но мы проверим, не приготовил ли дорогой Видо нам каких-нибудь сюрпризов. И если мы найдем хотя бы детскую хлопушку...

Граак довольно скалится и прикрывает от удовольствия все четыре глаза.

— Тогда он попадет на праздник, который не забудет, блядь, до смерти. До смерти, понял, Торн, или объяснить?

— Понял, босс.

— Отлично. Я сам с превеликим удовольствием его грохну.

— Мы снижаемся. Сказать ребятам, чтобы проверили территорию?

— Да уж будь любезен.

* * *

— Будь любезен, шевели задницей!

Коммандер Шепард нервничает. И не зря. Только что у административного здания шахты приземлился зеленый челнок с золотой полосой по борту, и с закрытыми глазами можно было сказать по одному его реву при посадке: батарианский без примесей. Если бы оттуда вдруг вышел Видо Сантьяго, это было бы чудом, достойным рождественской сказки, а верящих в рождественское чудо на Патрокле не найти. К чести Шепард, она воздержалась от замечания: «А я предупреждала», — пока Заид грязно ругался. Но потом пришла ее очередь — из челнока, как горсть гороха, высыпала группа батарианцев в зеленых доспехах, и целеустремленно отправилась прочесывать местность. Пришла пора отступать на заранее заготовленные позиции и переходить к плану Б.

— Хули ты там ковыряешься?

— Сошка у винтовки заела.

— Так брось ее нахуй!

— Чего, блядь? Шепард, ты хоть знаешь, что это за винтовка?

— Только не рассказывай мне сказку о том, что твой отец вынес ее из батарианского плена, пряча в своей жопе.

— Вообще-то я вынес ее из батарианского плена.

— В своей жопе?

— В руках и давая прикладом по зубам каждому встречному ублюдку! Ты вообще как себе представляешь...

— Массани, если ты сейчас же не соберешь свое барахло, вон те ребята тебе покажут наглядно, о чем я.

— Готово. Все, рвем когти.

— А я о чем!

Заид и Шепард быстро и бесшумно выскакивают из шахтерского домика через заднюю дверь. Винтовку Заид любовно перекидывает за плечо. Ему осталось владеть ей десять часов и тридцать одну минуту.

* * *

Адмирал Андерсон широким шагом идет в службу анализа и контроля над информационными системами Альянса. У адмирала мелко подрагивает левое веко, и все попадающиеся навстречу низшие чины стараются одновременно образцово отдать честь и стать невидимыми, лишь бы не привлекать внимания начальства. Могли бы и не стараться — начальству не до них.

Когда Андерсон вытряхнул из Синего Кузнечика крохи информации, стало очевидно, что, увы, Шепард никто не похищал.

Увы?

Кто сказал «увы»?

Или хотя бы подумал?

Нет, это прекрасно, это великолепно, что Шепард никто не похищал, и она сама отправилась куда-то к черту на рога, перед этим умыкнув из мастерской Джихи плоды его многонедельных страданий. Это может только радовать...

«Ну почему, Шепард?! — восклицает про себя Андерсон, даже в мыслях не переступая границы приличий. — Ну зачем?!»

Когда он заходит в кабинет аналитиков и старательно, очень старательно прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы не хлопнуть, то попадает под прицел двадцати с половиной пар глаз — Джоуи перевелся в САКИСА от оперативников, перед этим вкусив всей прелести полевой работы. Аналитики смотрят на адмирала без особого восторга, пока их пальцы лениво бегают по голографическим клавиатурам. Кое-кто откровенно морщится, один паренек зевает в подмышку. Их можно понять — если и есть в мире люди, которые с радостью выходят на работу в свой законный выходной, то они собрались где-то в другом месте.

— Бойцы, — говорит им адмирал Андерсон, — у Альянса есть срочное задание для вас. Нужно найти в банковских, транспортных и прочих информационных системах операции, которые были совершены с омни-тула коммандера Шепард за последние сутки. Данные омни-тула уже отправлены каждому из вас.

«Надо сказать, — думает он, — что я понимаю, какая это гигантская работа. Что это поиск иголки в стоге сена. Что все мы знаем, как отвратительно работать в выходной. И что Альянс ценит усердие и преданность людей, которые...»

— Но сэр, — восклицает со своего места молоденький азиат в узких очочках, — это же гигантская работа! Это же все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена! Конечно, мы тут все служим Альянсу и знаем, что он ценит...

Лицо адмирала наливается кровью и становится похожим на спелый чернослив.

— Глаза на жопы натяну! — прокатывается по кабинету начальственный рык. — Понабирали умников!

Пальцы на клавиатурах начинают бегать по клавишам вдвое быстрее.

* * *

В сотнях боевиков, фантастических и не очень, есть сцена, в которой главные герои ползут по вентиляции в стан врага. Если хорошим крутым парням нужно пробраться в логово каких-нибудь ублюдков, надежнее вентиляции только канализация. Иногда в трубах могут водиться монстры, иногда туда выпускают ядовитые газы, но, в общем и целом, коммуникации — это проверенный путь, нестареющая классика. В шахте они тоже есть, а поскольку шахта давно заброшена, вентиляторы уже не работают — в здании администрации Грааку они не нужны. Остается сложная система коробов, которой и отведена главная роль в плане Б коммандера Шепард. И вот, Шепард и Заид Массани уже стоят в заброшенном забое, куда смогли ускользнуть от охраны Граака, и всматриваются в глухую черноту в глубинах вентиляции. Самое время приступать к реализации плана Б. Но есть нюанс.

Всегда есть какой-то нюанс, будь он проклят.

— Это Лиара сказала тебе о вентиляции?

— Угу.

— Она считает, что я похож на питона?

— Ну...

— Или ты считаешь, что я похож на питона?

— Нет. Нет, ты не похож на питона.

— А если я не похож на питона, какого хера я должен лезть в эту кишку?

— Я эту кишку впервые вижу, что ты пристал ко мне?

— Потому что это был, блядь, твой план!

— Это был план поимки твоего, блядь, Видо! Если не нравится, разворачивайся и вали! Только потом не надо этого дерьма: Шепард помешала, Шепард не дала отомстить!

Шепард подпрыгивает, хватается за край короба и медленно втягивает внутрь сначала голову и плечи, потом остальное тело. По внутренней связи в шлеме Заид слышит, как она пыхтит. Еще какое-то время он видит две грязные розовые подошвы, которые похожи на пятки младенца-переростка, потом из виду пропадают и они.

Заид вздыхает. Разум подсказывает ему, что ползти в узкий короб — не лучшая идея. Стоит и в самом деле развернуться и валить, как только батарианцы ослабят охрану. Но, во-первых, упустить Видо во второй раз все равно что расписаться в бессилии, которое пугает Заида больше, чем бессилие половое. А во-вторых, в присутствии Шепард у всех понемногу начинают отказывать мозги. Как будто она генерирует вокруг себя особое поле, под действием которого самые рациональные и хладнокровные люди начинают демонстрировать склонность к авантюрам и смертельным номерам. Куда там Жнецам с их внушением.

Заид снова вздыхает и лезет в короб вентиляции.

— Тут тесно, как в саларианской заднице. И как я должен буду прикончить Видо?

— Хер знает, — отзывается Шепард откуда-то из темноты. — Взглядом его убей.

— Думаешь, это смешно? Охуенная шутка, ха-ха?

— Массани, не психуй.

— Я не психую, блядь!

— Ты психуешь. А когда ты психуешь, я тоже начинаю психовать. Ты знаешь, что такое психованный биотик в узком вентиляционном коробе? Знаешь?

— Ну?

— Так вот нихуя ты не хочешь этого знать, уж поверь. Так что заткнись и ползи.

* * *

Граак никогда не чуждается житейских радостей и любит сочетать приятное с полезным. Поэтому бывшее административное здание, где когда-то корпели над чертежами и расчетами инженеры, теперь больше походит на отель класса «люкс», куда составили все лучшее сразу, от мебели ручной работы до ковров по щиколотку и золоченых фонтанчиков в углу. Граак откидывается на спинку глубокого кресла и бросает в рот полоску вяленого мяса с фарфорового блюда. Помимо мяса, на столе стоят саларианские фрукты, азарийское игристое вино и букет цветов в пузатой вазе. Граак морщится: вообще-то эту древнюю вазу откопали где-то на Тессии, она стоит бешеных денег и наливать в нее воду и пихать местные колокольчики — сущее расточительство. Он встает, включает музыку и замирает: из динамиков раздается «Girl, you’ll be a woman soon».

Песня несказанно радует Заида Массани, который как раз ползет по вентиляционному коробу в трех с половиной метрах над головой Граака. Дело не в том, что Заид такой уж меломан, в отличие от коммандера Шепард, чьи грязные ботинки сейчас торчат у него под носом. Но под музыку больше шансов остаться неуслышанным, когда ты в броне протискиваешься по узкому ходу и тащишь с собой целый арсенал. Особенно, когда у тебя есть наплечник, который цепляется за все углы на поворотах. Конечно, шорох всегда можно списать на крыс. Но что-то подсказывает Заиду, что в обществе Граака даже крыса постарается ничем не выдать своего присутствия, если ценит свою короткую жизнь.

— Торн! — зовет Граак.

Торн материализуется в комнате с ловкостью сказочного придворного волшебника или официанта в лучшем ресторане Иллиума.

— Босс?

— Что это за хуйню вы устроили тут? Мне надо переговорить с Видо, а не выебать его!

— Но я думал, вы собираетесь...

— Грохнуть, Торн. Грохнуть, а не трахнуть, загрузи уже себе большой словарь унилингвы! Что там у нас?

— Засекли, босс. Двое на территории. Один круто прикинутый, другой в каком-то розовом дерьме.

Заид слышит по внутренней связи, как Шепард скрежещет зубами. До этого дня он думал, что про зубы — это такое фигуральное выражение. Век живи — век учись.

— А четырехглазый рубит фишку, — вполголоса замечает он.

— Массани, не беси меня. Знаешь, что такое взбешенный биотик в вентиляционном коробе?

— Я знаю, что не хочу этого знать.

— И правильно, потому что это пиздец.

— Их взяли? —спрашивает Граак.

— Нет, босс. Похоже, они должны были сидеть в засаде, и мы их спугнули. Ребята ищут, но большинство я оставил у входа. Мало ли что.

— Ах, Видо, Видо, — качает головой Граак. — А я еще надеялся, что тебе можно верить. У меня еще оставались какие-то жалкие крупицы привязанности к тебе. А ты так меня разочаровал...

— Я, босс?!

— Видо Сантьяго! А ты — придурок, Торн!

— Слушаюсь. Тра... гро... пристрелить его на входе?

— Нет. Он наверняка прилетит не один и будет настороже. Обыщите и проводите его ко мне. Я с ним сам побеседую. Готовьтесь. Пришло время притушить «Синие светила».

— Понял, босс.

Можно не сомневаться, что он понял. Когда дело доходит до убийства, Торн гениален. Это вам не вопросы лингвистики решать. Торн с полуслова соображает, кого, как и в какое время стоит расстрелять, чтобы потратить как можно меньше пуль и получить как можно больше удовольствия.

— Заид, есть предложение на миллион, — шепчет Шепард. — Дожидаемся Видо, смотрим из партера, как его расчленяет Граак, и уползаем отсюда нахуй.

— Из ложи. Тут у нас нихуя не партер.

— Ну, пусть из ложи. Как тебе идейка?

— Ну...

В словах Шепард есть здравый смысл. И есть тонкая ирония в том, что Видо Сантьяго умрет, потому что Заида Массани приняли за нанятого им убийцу. Воистину прекрасный поворот. Заид подписал приговор Видо, просто ступив на территорию Граака. Это красиво. Это поучительно. Заид Массани как орудие судьбы и возмездия — чем плохо?

Плохо это тем, что упомянутый Заид Массани мечтает рассчитаться с бывшим напарником сам. В идеале — поставить на колени, засунуть Видо ствол пистолета в рот и спустить курок. Хотя сошел бы и выстрел из снайперки, хотя получилось бы далеко не так эффектно, но Заид ценит результат больше процесса, так что удовольствовался бы и этим. Но просто смотреть? Обойтись ролью свидетеля?

— Пока ждем, — говорит он наконец. — Хули тут еще делать, в этой коробке... Пора бы уже Видо объявиться, где застрял этот ублюдок?

* * *

Видо Сантьяго стоит в челноке, широко расставив ноги и раскинув руки, как будто хочет обнять всех бойцов «Синих светил», которые сидят вдоль стен. На Видо белые отполированные доспехи без единой царапины и мельчайшего пятнышка. К правой руке пристегнут наручниками узкий кейс, на левой поблескивает громадный перстень с ярко-голубым камнем. Бородка Видо подстрижена «под космического пирата». Глаза его блестят не то от волнения, не то от принятого час назад «красного песка».

— Дамы и господа! — патетически восклицает он и обводит взглядом своих людей, которые глядят на него из-под забрал шлемов. — Дети мои. Сегодня для нас наступил великий день.

«Синие светила» внимают. Во-первых, до конца полета делать больше все равно нечего. Во-вторых, если Виго заподозрит тебя в недостатке почтения, он станет твоей головной болью. Или болью в районе почек, это уж как карта ляжет.

— Вы должны знать, дети мои, — продолжает Видо и даже не моргает, глядя перед собой красными слезящимися глазами, — я виноват перед вами.

Такого в программе раньше не было, и бойцы украдкой переглядываются.

— Ну, вообще-то да, — раздается из угла, — с Массани вот было жестко, и...

— Заткнись, блядь, тебя не спрашивают! Еще один звук — нахуй башку разнесу! — рявкает Видо. И в повисшей тишине, нарушаемой только мерным гулом двигателей, продолжает: — Да. Я виноват перед вами. Это я предложил работать с батарианцами. Это я подписался на заказы у Граака. Конечно, они принесли нам деньги, наркоту и... и... еще деньги, так что нельзя сказать, что мы так уж и ошиблись. Под моим началом «Синие светила» стали крепче. Стали богаче. Стали могущественнее. У кого самые меткие стрелки?

«Синие светила» молчат. Никому не хочется прилечь отдохнуть с пулей в голове.

— Я спрашиваю, — с нажимом говорит Видо, — у кого самые меткие стрелки?

— У нас, — нестройно отзывается хор наемников. Парень в углу думает про Архангела, но держит рот на замке. От греха подальше.

— У кого самые сильные бойцы?

— У нас! — хор крепнет.

— У кого самые крутые ребята?

— У нас!

— Не слышу!

— У нас!!!

— Громче!

— У НАС!!!

— Да! У нас, именно у нас. Если бы мы не были так круты, разве смогли бы мы проникнуть на Цитадель и выкрасть оттуда самую охраняемую вещь?

— НЕТ!

— Заткнитесь, блядь! Это был риторический вопрос. Тут хоть один кретин понимает, что такое риторический вопрос?

— Я понимаю, — раздается из угла. — Это когда...

Видо выхватывает из кобуры на поясе пистолет и стреляет в угол. Тело наемника резко ударяется о стену, а потом обмякает и съезжает на пол. За его головой тянется красная полоса, превращая обивку салона в предмет авангардного искусства. Остальные быстро расползаются в стороны, как будто даже соседство с неудачником является чем-то крамольным.

— Это тоже был риторический вопрос, так что нихуя ты не понял. Ай-яй-яй. И никогда не надо начинать ответ с «это когда». Ну да похуй. Дети мои. Факты таковы, что мы спиздили самую охраняемую вещь из самого защищенного хранилища Совета. Спасибо нашим инженерам, им положена премия в этом месяце. Но вот ведь какая неудача. Кажется, наш заказчик с какого-то хуя решил, что наша встреча была ошибкой. И есть подозрения, что он попросту не желает нам платить. Как говорится, хочет и рыбку съесть, и чтобы руки не воняли.

В рядах «Синих светил» раздается недовольный гул. Видо блаженно щурится: гул ровно той громкости и тональности, как ему надо.

— Но разве я могу смириться с этим? Разве могут «Синие светила» стерпеть такую несправедливость? Если что, это тоже риторические вопросы, отвечать не надо. Спасибо. Так вот. Есть мнение, что четырехглазым ублюдкам пора показать, кто в этом секторе галактики главный.

— Десантируемся и начинаем мочить, шеф? — спрашивает лейтенант «Светил», Фордж. Если бы не два глаза и не рисунок татуировок, он походил бы на батарианца Торна, как две капли воды.

— Нет, это слишком грубо. Да и надо показать, что мы всегда держим слово. А также всегда даем один шанс. Сейчас Граак еще может заплатить нам, и мы уйдем с гордо поднятой головой. Я лично отнесу ему заказ, и он убедится, что «Синие светила» не бросают слов на ветер и не боятся какого-то гондона, засевшего в развалинах. Может, в нем проснется благоразумие. Но если нет...

Видо наклоняется к Форджу и улыбается. Бриллиант в его зубе блестит и отбрасывает блики, превращая обычную человеческую улыбку, пусть и несколько безумную, в призрачный оскал.

— Когда услышите шум — стреляйте.

Челнок качает, Видо отбрасывает назад, и он хватается за вделанный в стенку поручень.

— Какого хуя?!

— Снижаемся, шеф, — говорит пилот по громкой связи. — Прибыли.

* * *

Когда бело-синий челнок «Синих светил» закладывает красивую дугу над шахтой и опускается, двое ворка переглядываются и, прижав уши, начинают осторожно пробираться в сторону брошенных забоев. Все инстинкты ворка вопят, что нужно отсидеться в стороне. Когда на территорию Граака прибывают какие-то чужаки, можно надеяться на поживу. Когда прилетает сам Граак, лучше сидеть тише пыли, ниже камня. У ворка и без того часто заколотились их маленькие сердца, когда батарианцы начали обыскивать поселок. К счастью, бойцы Граака отвлеклись на коммандера Шепард, иначе мелким воришкам ни за что не удалось бы выбраться за периметр, по которому сейчас ходят суровые солдаты, и каждый следит за обстановкой в четыре глаза. А уж если еще и являются «Синие светила», то можно не сомневаться: свидетелям и соглядатаям тут не будут рады. А наемники способны вывернуть незваных гостей наизнанку. Просто потому, что они могут.

Ворка пробираются за камнями, стараются даже не дышать в сторону главного входа и грустно думают, что сегодня не их день.

* * *

Звонок в дверь застает Джеймса Вегу, когда он сидит за столом, поставив подбородок на тяжеленный кулак, и напряженно размышляет. Ноги его обвиты винтом вокруг ножек табуретки. Взгляд устремлен в стену, на которой нет ничего примечательного, кроме старого постера «Бласто». Загорелый лоб собран толстыми складками. Со стороны может показаться, что миру явился новый роденовский «Мыслитель», однако каждый, кто свел с Джеймсом хотя бы поверхностное знакомство, знает, что натура это цельная, жизнерадостная и не склонная к рефлексии и философствованию. Вот и сейчас он погружен в размышления совершенно практического свойства, что, впрочем, не мешает погружаться с головой. Когда в прихожей раздается переливчатая трель, Джеймс, все еще не до конца вернувшись в реальность, отправляется к двери и распахивает ее. Тут с него мигом слетает вся задумчивость.

— Адмирал Андерсон, сэр! Добрый день, сэр!

— Вольно, капитан-лейтенант, — говорит адмирал Андерсон, хмурый, как штормовое море. — Могу я пройти?

— Нет, сэр! — вырывается у Джеймса, прежде чем он успевает подумать, а его плечи полностью закрывают дверной проем, так что внутрь не просочится даже ящерица, а не только корпулентный мужчина вроде адмирала.

— Нет, капитан-лейтенант? — уточняет Андерсон.

— Я... у меня женщина. Сэр.

— Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Джеймс и срывается на мелкое неуместное хихиканье. Больше всего он напоминает сейчас развеселившийся двустворчатый шкаф.

Глаза адмирала ощупывают его лицо, и Джеймсу очень хочется зажмуриться и притвориться, что он в домике и не играет. Кажется, что пытливый взгляд оборачивается вокруг его мозга, а потом выходит через ухо, хотя это противоречит всем законам оптики.

— Скажите мне откровенно, — голосом Андерсона можно морозить лед для коктейлей, — эта женщина — коммандер Шепард?

— Что?.. Нет! Нет, сэр!

— О. Мне показалось... неважно. Люди часто так реагируют на коммандера Шепард. Скажите, капитан-лейтенант, а когда вы в последний раз ее видели?

— Коммандера?

— Нет, чтоб вас, вашу новую пассию!

— Кого?..

Адмирал Андерсон смотрит в честное лицо Джеймса и пытается понять, не было ли в последнее время у капитан-лейтенанта Веги боевых столкновений, в ходе которых у оного капитан-лейтенанта могла приключиться контузия головы.

— Вы же сами сказали, что у вас женщина.

— Это не пассия, сэр, это честная девушка! Так вам нужна она? Пригласить?

Что-то во взгляде высокого начальства подсказывает Джеймсу, что еще немного — и его самого пригласят чистить картошку на всю пятую флотилию Альянса. Вручную, как в допотопные времена. Или обойдется, и он просто и бездуховно получит по морде.

— Да хоть богородица пресвятая, капитан-лейтенант! Когда вы видели коммандера Шепард?

— Ну... если не на видео, то... месяц назад? Когда она только вернулась.

— А вчера?

— А вчера нет.

— А никого подозрительного вы в подъезде не встречали? Может, кто-то поднимался к коммандеру, и вы видели его? Или ее? Или... что-нибудь подозрительное?

— Я в подъезде ничего подозрительного не видел, сэр, — абсолютно честно говорит Джеймс. Об этом он готов присягнуть.

Андерсон открывает рот, чтобы спросить о чем-то еще, но отвлекается на входящее сообщение. Он смотрит на датапад, и Джеймс невольно жалеет, что не может сфотографировать старшего по званию. Фото Андерсона в этот момент могло бы стать прекрасной основой для веселого мема в экстранете. Джеймс удивился, если бы узнал, что причиной, по которой адмирала так перекосило, стало короткое сообщение от очкастого аналитика. Аналитик только что обнаружил транзакцию с омни-тула Шепард на Омеге и поспешил обрадовать начальство.

— Свободны, капитан-лейтенант! — гаркает Андерсон и, забыв про лифт, со всех ног несется вниз по лестнице, так что козырек фуражки встает дыбом.

Джеймс пожимает плечами и перестает изображать кусок стены. Он закрывает дверь, думает и на всякий случай еще набрасывает на замок цепочку. Потом проходит в комнату и бросает долгий взгляд на диван у стены. Этот диван немало повидал на своем веку: и десятки коробок с пиццей, и сотни бутылок пива, которое выплескивалось на обивку, и собаку, которую Джеймсу однажды дали на передержку. Он видел Стива Кортеза, который приходил перекантоваться во время ссор с мужем, и парочку веселых девиц. Сейчас на этом заслуженном, покрытом пятнами и боевыми шрамами от когтей диване спит под пушистым клетчатым пледом Эшли Уильямс и изредка всхрапывает.

* * *

Видо Сантьяго выходит из челнока с таким видом, будто делает всем присутствующим большое одолжение. За ним по двое выпрыгивают на пыльную землю Патрокла «Синие светила» и выстраиваются напротив входа в здание. Вдоль стены уже стоят, ухмыляясь, батарианцы, так что зажатый между зеленой и бело-синей линиями Видо выглядит распорядителем бала, готовым объявить о начале контрданса.

— А красная дорожка где? — спрашивает он, брезгливо скривив губы.

— Красную дорожку ты уже походу вынюхал, мужик, — отвечает ему Торн. — Товар принес?

Видо взмахивает кейсом.

— Оружие сдай. Тут, типа, приличный дом. Тут, типа, не стреляют. И не режут. И не взрывают. И...

— Я понял, блядь, не надо мне тут весь список оглашать!

Видо неторопливо вручает Торну по очереди винтовку, пистолет, нож, пару гранат, удавку, шокер, газовый баллончик и шприц с непонятным подозрительным содержимым.

— Ты бы хоть записывал, что ли, мне это еще потом забирать. Если что-то пропадет...

— Ничего, так запомню, — говорит Торн и криво скалится. У Торна улыбка фермера, который смотрит на петуха и вспоминает рецепты куриного бульона. — Кольцо еще сдай...

— А пирсинг с члена тебе на руки не сдать? Ага, сейчас вытащу и отдам.

— Требования безопасности. Типа.

— Какой, блядь, безопасности? У тебя что, кольцебоязнь? Горлум-горлум, мать твою? Или просто охота положить камешек в карман? Ну пиздец, в гостях меня еще не грабили.

— Ладно, проходи, не воняй только.

Видо задирает подбородок и с видом оскорбленной невинности проходит между расступившимися батарианцами. За его спиной они сразу же смыкают ряд. Повисает напряженная тишина. Бойцы Граака и люди Сантьяго смотрят друг на друга с чувством собственного превосходства и некоторой брезгливой жалостью к противнику, который скоро умрет, но пока этого не знает.

Собственно, доля правды в этом есть. Ни батарианцы, ни «Синие светила» и не подозревают, что скоро умрут. И только предводители не размениваются на мысли о печальной судьбе противника. Торн и Фордж неотрывно смотрят друг на друга и думают в унисон: «Пиздец, урод татуированный!»

* * *

Когда Видо Сантьяго заходит в комнату, Заиду приходится приложить колоссальные усилия, чтобы не выдать себя ни единым звуком. Есть огромная несправедливость в том, что Заид, подлинный основатель «Синих светил», упакован в тесный короб так, что с трудом может пошевелить рукой или ногой, а мерзавец и предатель Видо ходит весь в белом. И не только ходит, а усаживается на шикарный диван, закидывает ногу на ногу и тянет со стола ломтик апельсина. Заид, который запарился, ползая по вентиляции, уже минут пять сверлит взглядом этот апельсин и изнемогает от жажды. А получает его, конечно, Видо. Заид не подозревал, что может ненавидеть бывшего товарища еще сильнее. Оказывается, нет предела силе чувств.

— Однако, — замечает Видо, — я не думал, что у нас романтический ужин. Извини, Граак, ты не в моем вкусе.

— Ты много шутишь, Видо, — тянет Граак и сверлит гостя взглядом всех четырех глаз. Натуры нервные под таким взглядом падали в обморок, но Видо остается безмятежным, как ханар в храме Вдохновителей. — Мне говорили, что ты шутишь со всеми. Но со мной ты раньше не демонстрировал свое чувство юмора. Что-то изменилось?

— Да как-то повода раньше не было.

— Так его и сейчас нет. Я бы на твоем месте не спешил с шутками. Принес?

— А если я скажу, что нет?

— Я же сказал, чтобы ты бросил дурацкие шутки!

— Нет, Граак. Ты сказал, что на моем месте не спешил бы с шутками. Здесь большая разница. Чертовски большая. Потому что ты не на моем месте, Граак. Потому что на моем месте может быть только Видо Сантьяго, предводитель «Синих светил», и никто другой, блядь, на это место претендовать не может.

Видо Сантьяго удается почти невозможное: он умудряется парой слов заставить батарианского работорговца и человеческого наемника слиться в едином порыве. И порыв этот — прострелить башку наглому ублюдку. У Заида дергается к поясу рука, и локоть царапает обшивку вентиляции.

— Что это? — быстро спрашивает Видо.

— Где?

— Шум.

— Какой шум?

— Тебе тональность описать, или что? Какой-то шорох.

— Какой еще, нахуй, шорох? Ты обкурился, что ли? Будешь показывать товар или посмеемся и разойдемся?

— Массани, — шипит Шепард по внутренней связи, — ты можешь, блядь, держать себя в руках?

— Он меня бесит.

— Ну давай, свались на него из-под потолка, Бэтмен хренов. Этой шахте нахер не нужен герой, прижмись и смотри тихо!

— Ладно, не заводись, — говорит тем временем Видо и широко улыбается. Он отстегивает от запястья кейс, кладет его на стол и с видом фокусника поднимает крышку. По комнате бегут белые и голубые отблески. В поднявшемся холодном сиянии она кажется медотсеком, по которому какой-то неразборчивый меценат разбросал предметы роскоши.

— Ох ты ж, мать твою, — говорит Граак и вынимает из кейса источник света, который напоминает слегка сплющенную банку из-под мясных консервов, только прозрачную. Внутри бегают и переливаются огоньки. Это воплощение надежд советника Валерна, это совместный труд ученых, получивших грант Совета, это пропажа, при упоминании которой у советника Спаратуса нервно топорщится гребень и мандибулы встают в третью позицию.

— Нет, ты видела? — шепчет Заид. В его шепоте скрывается подступающая гроза. Его горло превращается в жерло вулкана, в котором клокочет лава самых страшных проклятий. Если бы негодование Заида было еще чуть-чуть сильнее, он взорвал бы вентиляцию изнутри.

— Я не знаю, что это за хуйня, — отзывается Шепард.

— Понятно, что! Бриллиант! Сука, он вставил себе в зуб бриллиант! На деньги, которые заработал в моей, блядь, группировке! Да он этим бриллиантом у меня подавится нахуй, когда я ему вобью зубы в глотку!

— Да хер бы с этим бриллиантом, ты видишь...

— Хер с ним? Давай какой-нибудь уебок купит на твои деньги себе бриллиант, я послушаю, как ты скажешь: хер с ним!

— Блядь, ну выбей потом этот зуб и носи на шее! Лучше скажи: это что за штука у них?

— Хуй знает.

Граак так нежно гладит корпус своей новой игрушки, что все свидетели этой сцены отвели бы глаза, если бы в них было чуть больше такта. Но этим качеством обделили всех присутствующих. И в первую очередь Видо Сантьяго.

— Счастлив? — спрашивает он. — Давай перейдем ко второй части сделки. Где мои деньги, Граак?

— Видо, — говорит Граак, не отрывая глаз от сверкающего чуда техники в своей руке, — Видо-Видо-Видо. Мне не нравится, как ты это говоришь. Ты говоришь, как будто не доверяешь мне. А ведь я самый давний, самый надежный твой партнер...

— Граак, блядь, если ты решил предложить мне руку и сердце, чтобы не платить, то повторяю: ты не в моем вкусе.

— Да нахер ты мне сдался, сволочь двухглазая! — рявкает Граак.

— А если я тебе нахер не сдался, отдай мои деньги, и я свалю! А то я начинаю подозревать, что ты хочешь меня наебать.

— Я? Это обидно, Видо. Ты какой-то дерганый сегодня, но я же не говорю, что ты хочешь меня наебать.

— Может, потому что я пришел к тебе без оружия и с одним чемоданчиком? В таких условиях очень трудно кого-то наебать, даже если действует такой гений, как я. Зато очень, блядь, легко это сделать, когда ты на своей территории и можешь, блядь, хоть гранату в задницу запихать гостю. Только знаешь, Граак: в Системах Термина очень нервно реагируют, когда кто-то пихает своему давнему партнеру в задницу гранату без взаимного согласия. С таким любителем посторонних предметов в чужих задницах никто не будет вести серьезных дел, кроме тупых падальщиков. Никто, Граак.

Голова Граака отражается в белом нагруднике Видо, отражение размывается, как в кривом зеркале, превращая нормальное батарианское лицо в физиономию монстра из фильма ужасов. А уж когда Граак улыбается и показывает острые желтые зубы, зрелище получается и вовсе фантасмагорическое.

— Видо, у тебя, блядь, какая-то фиксация на задницах. Я просто не хотел торопиться. Хотел нормально посидеть, отметить сделку, выпить, блядь, вина со своим старым партнером! Нет, надо все испортить к херам. Что ж ты, сука, трудный такой? Или брезгуешь?

— Вот это уже другой разговор. — Видо улыбается и выставляет вперед руки. — Теперь я чувствую, что меня тут уважают. Вино так вино. Хочешь, я даже его открою?

Четыре глаза Граака следят за ним, не мигая.

— Открывай, человек, — говорит он. — Отпразднуем.

* * *

Возле входа в шахту бойцы Граака и «Синие светила» из последних сил и нервов притворяются, что находятся в компании старых друзей, как это подобает охранникам двух давних деловых партнеров. Со стороны это напоминает какой-то странный танец, в котором две группы танцоров, одна в синем, другая в зеленом, перемещаются друг напротив друга. Время от времени «синие» пытаются незаметно и непринужденно зайти за спину «зеленым», но терпят поражение, после чего танцоры меняются местами — с тем же результатом, вернее, вовсе без него. У Люка, самого молодого из «Светил» уже свело челюсти от дружелюбной улыбки, и веко начинает мелко дергаться. Перед ним постоянно оказывается один и тот же высоченный батарианец, и у Люка не выдерживают нервы.

— Эй, глазастый, закурить есть? — орет он и с ужасом понимает, что голос дает петуха.

В другое время за «глазастого» Люк получил бы по шее, но охранники Граака тоже изо всех сил стараются быть дружелюбными.

— Курить — здоровью вредить, — после паузы отзывается батарианец.

— Так есть или нет?

Неровно оскалившись, батарианец лезет в карман и кидает в сторону Люка полосатую пачку.

В здании раздается хлопок. Так стреляет пистолет с глушителем.

С огромным облегчением, словно с него сбросили рюкзак со снаряжением после долгого перехода через пустыню, Люк вскидывает винтовку и стреляет очередью от бедра. Батарианец улыбается все так же криво, когда падает лицом вниз, и острозубая ухмылка скрывается среди высоких стеблей.

Следом в траву падают сигареты.

* * *

Видо Сантьяго стоит у стола. В его руках бутылка азарийского игристого. Из горлышка вырывается пена и течет по темному стеклу. Такое вино положено подавать в высоких хрустальных бокалах, но перед Видо стоят два низких толстостенных стакана, потому что среди батарианской посуды преобладают предметы устойчивые, которыми удобно стучать по столешнице или чужому лбу. Пробка, которая секундой раньше вылетела из бутылки с оглушительным хлопком, валяется у стены.

Снаружи раздается стрекот, который может издавать только штурмовая винтовка, а потом чей-то искаженный голос вопит: «Мочи их, пацаны!»

Видо разворачивается. Медленно. Дуло чудовищного пистолета в руках Граака смотрит прямо ему в лоб.

— Ты у нас дохуя эксперт по чужим задницам, Сантьяго, — говорит Граак. — Вот только в Системах Термина нервничают не только из-за гранаты в чьей-то жопе. Тут как-то считается, что за попытку наебать можно наказать любым удобным способом, на который хватит фантазии. Так что никто не огорчится, когда один хитрый ублюдок свалится в отвал. Это я тебе обещаю.

— Можно, я хоть бутылку-то поставлю? — спрашивает Видо почти дружелюбно.

«Просто въеби ему», — мысленно умоляет Заид Массани который прильнул глазом к щели в вентиляционном коробе. Он слишком хорошо понимает, что каждое лишнее слово дает Видо время для маневра. Но в Заиде нет ничего от азари, поэтому ментально слиться с Грааком у него не получается.

— Поставь, — говорит Граак. — Я потом из нее выпью за упокой. Это вино стоит дороже, чем твоя гребаная жизнь. Но руки держи на виду. Наверное, полагается сказать, что мне жаль, Видо. Но знаешь? Нихуя мне не жаль, что ты решил наебать меня, гондон ты штопаный. Я давно хочу тебя пристрелить, так хочу, что кончить готов.

«Да кончай ты уже во всех смыслах, трепло!» — готов рявкнуть Заид, у которого нервы завязались узлами.

Он не успевает. Видо ставит бутылку на стол.

* * *

Торн так привык убивать других в хорошей компании, что оказывается совсем не готов, когда другие начинают убивать его. Торну уже прострелили плечо, задели бедро, и две или три пули помяли нагрудник. Он не остается в долгу, но готов закричать: «А меня-то за что?!»

Он и правда кричит, но по привычке получается только: «Суки, еб вашу мать!»

Пуля бьет сзади между лопаток, и Торн падает в сухую пыль Патрокла. Рядом «Синие светила» расстреливают оставшихся батарианцев. Кто-то орет дурным голосом: «Получите, бляди!» Кажется, это молодой Люк, но здесь ни в чем нельзя быть уверенными. В конце концов, все здесь вопят примерно одно и то же.

* * *

То, что происходит в кабинете Граака, в реальном времени занимает восемь с половиной секунд и сопровождается очень громким «бдыщ». Давайте просмотрим эту сцену в замедленной съемке.

Вот Видо Сантьяго ставит бутылку на стол и вскидывает руку с кольцом. Его губы изогнуты в усмешке. Его глаза, полные радости и безумия, широко раскрыты. Его смуглый палец указывает на Граака, словно Видо хочет закричать: «Вот! Вот убийца!» То, что палец при этом средний, намекает на истинное отношение Видо к своему самому давнему и уважаемому партнеру. Кольцо вспыхивает, с него срывается маленькая белая молния и попадает Грааку прямо между глаз.

Если у вас есть деньги и энтузиазм, в лавке Харрота на Омеге можно найти уйму интересных вещей. Видо Сантьяго — большой энтузиаст и останется таковым до самой смерти.

А теперь посмотрим на Граака. Он падает навзничь. Все его четыре глаза открыты, но взгляд их потух, и они походят на четыре стеклянных шарика, какие продаются в автоматах с игрушками за полкредита — но дети все-таки обычно не вбивают их в чей-то череп. Рука Граака с пистолетом дергается вверх, и палец в последней судороге жмет на курок. Пуля вырывается из ствола и летит к потолку. Туда, где припал к щелке любопытным глазом зажатый с четырех сторон вентиляционным коробом Заид Массани.

А вот коммандер Шепард. У коммандера Шепард прекрасные биотические способности и отличные рефлексы.

В этот день Заид Массани получает ценный опыт, который касается вентиляционных труб, биотиков и биотиков в вентиляционных трубах. Во-первых, биотик может прикрыть тебя от пуль барьером из любого положения, когда сам ты бессилен. Это плюс. Во-вторых, старый вентиляционный короб, который давным-давно никто не ремонтировал в силу скупости и разгильдяйства, может и не выдержать такой заботы и лопнуть. Это минус. Отсюда вывод: нечего лазить по старым трубам хоть с биотиком, хоть без.

На обдумывание этого жизненного урока у Заида есть ровно столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы пролететь пять с лишним метров до пола. Однако он получает больше, чем опыт. Он получает подтверждение, что мировая справедливость все-таки существует. Заид Массани приземляется точно на Видо Сантьяго, который едва успел задрать голову на грохот.

Заид не говорит: «Привет, ублюдок!» Не спрашивает: «Не забыл меня?» Не хохочет торжествующе. Заид выхватывает пистолет, приставляет ко лбу Видо и спускает курок.

* * *

Коммуникатор в кабинете адмирала Андерсона ничем не примечателен, если не считать вмятины от армейского ботинка на боку — иногда переговоры с Советом способны довести до точки кипения даже святого. Но в целом коммуникатор как коммуникатор, и нет никакого смысла гипнотизировать его взглядом.

Смысла нет, но Андерсон все равно это делает. Он пересчитал все царапины на пульте, рассмотрел разводы пыли, прочитал серийный номер сначала слева направо, а потом справа налево.

Последний вызов он посылал на Мигрирующий Флот и даже смог пообщаться с Тали’Зорой — если можно назвать общением смесь шумов и хрипов, в которой иногда каким-то чудом получается различить отдельные слова. Некоторое оборудование кварианцев работает уже триста лет. Обычно это упоминают, когда восхищаются их техническим гением. Должно быть, восхищающиеся никогда не сталкивались с проявлением этого гения на практике. Но среди помех Андерсон все же смог выловить «не появлялась» и «не звонила».

До этого был звонки юстициару Самаре («в последнее время я… не имела удовольствия встречаться с коммандером Шепард»), Джек («да хуй знает, где эта ебанашка, я не видела») и Джейкобу Тейлору («никак нет, сэр!»). Лаконичность Джейкоба объяснялась тем, что вызов застал его в душе, и бывший служака стыдливо кутался в полотенце.

До Миранды Лоусон и Лиары Т’Сони Андерсон не дозвонился, но подозревает, что разговор с ними все равно ничего не дал бы. Лиара скорее зашила бы себе рот, чем подставила подругу, а мисс Лоусон не снизошла бы до старого вояки в силу трудного характера. Другими словами, Миранда Лоусон — редкостная стерва, и полагаться на ее доброту все равно что просить у батарианских работорговцев сокращения рабочей недели.

Остается только один вариант действий. Язык не поворачивается назвать его последним, потому что вариант этот пришел в голову Андерсону сразу же, как только очкастый аналитик переслал ему данные по транзакции на Омеге.

Только одно существо на Омеге может сказать: «Государство — это я». Но, если протянуть этому существу палец, оно отхватит не только руку, но и заглотит человека целиком, с костями и форменной фуражкой.

С другой стороны, адмирал и так уже по эту самую фуражку сидит в дерьме, так что потеряет мало.

Андерсон вздыхает и командует:

— Вызов — Омега, Ария Т’Лоак.

Связь устанавливается быстро, но на той стороне не спешат принимать входящий звонок, и Андерсон вынужден слушать «Bullwinkle», которую абонент изволил поставить вместо стандартной мелодии вызова. Адмирал снова чувствует себя зеленым курсантом, который вынужден собирать подписи для обходного листа и толкаться в приемных разных инстанций. Честно говоря, он предпочел бы вспомнить юность каким-нибудь другим, более приятным способом, но сегодня совершенно точно не день приятных способов и житейских радостей.

Наконец, его милостиво решают принять, и на экране появляется изображение Арии. Владычица Омеги сидит на диване, широко раскинув ноги, обтянутые кожаными брюками. В исполнении кого угодно другого это выглядело бы провокацией, но бедра Арии почему-то наводят исключительно на мысли о боевых искусствах и о том, что можно сломать шею человеку и ногами.

— Капитан Андерсон, — тянет Ария. — Какой сюрприз.

— Вообще-то уже адмирал.

— Ну, охуеть теперь. Андерсон, ты в последний раз явился на Омегу, когда собирался стать жополизом Совета…

— Это называется «стать Спектром».

— Это называется именно так, как я сказала. Ты прилетел, бухнул в «Загробной жизни», был очень мил, а потом свалил и за двадцать, сука, лет не удосужился написать: «Привет, как дела». И правда, почему это, блядь, я не в курсе твоих успехов?.. Так что вам угодно, адмирал?

— По моим данным, на Омеге недавно гостила коммандер Шепард. Куда она отправилась дальше? Если отправилась.

— Андерсон, — говорит Ария и облизывает губы, — я что-то сейчас нихуя не поняла. Ты звонишь и требуешь у меня отчета? Да будь ты даже трижды сраный адмирал, я тебе не дурочка из Альянса, чтобы брать под козырек и рапортовать! Я — Омега!

«Спасибо, что не Альфа, — думает Андерсон. — Всей галактике жизни бы не было…»

— Ария, я не требую отчета. Ни в коем случае. Как я могу? Я прошу по старой дружбе.

— По старой дружбе? Андерсон, давай-ка сыграем в десять отличий?

— Каких еще отличий?

— Существенных, блядь, отличий. Один человек прилетел на Омегу, зашел в гости к одной умной, сильной и могущественной азари и потом свалил так быстро, словно опасался за свою, блядь, невинность. И не объявлялся, гондон такой, двадцать лет.

— Девятнадцать.

— Ну, тогда, конечно, другое дело, как вчера все было. Девятнадцать лет, да у меня за это время два поколения ворка внизу сменилось! А другой человек время от времени заскакивает, потому что просто по пути пришлось. Подбрасывает инфу, хотя мог бы не делать этого. Колбасится на танцполе. И даже скидывает мне мемасики и прикольные песенки в мессенджер, хотя, блядь, ума не приложу, где она достала контакты моего личного аккаунта. Найди десять отличий, а, Андерсон?

— Я не сбрасываю тебе песенки в мессенджер.

— Угу. И что-то я не припомню твоей задницы на танцполе, а твоей инфы в моем датападе. И схуяли я должна сообщать о Шепард тебе, хотя ты для Омеги не сделал ничего?! С другой стороны, — продолжает Ария после паузы, — «не принес ничего» означает и «не притащил никакого дерьма», так что я без претензий. Но все еще не вижу уважительной причины, чтобы тебе помочь.

Новая многозначительная пауза подсказывает: наступает время для торговли. Конечно, адмирал Альянса обладает достаточными полномочиями, чтобы совершить сделку с пользой для Омеги. Но у старого служаки Андерсона слова в горле застрянут, если он попытается предложить ресурсы Альянса Арии по своим личным мотивам. Язык в узел завяжется. Палец отвалится при попытке поставить подпись.

— Вообще-то это в интересах самой Шепард, — еще пытается увильнуть он. — Ее разыскивает Совет Цитадели, и…

Ария наклоняется, и ее лицо оказывается так близко, что заслоняет весь экран. Она ухмыляется. Вообще-то челюсти азари схожи с человеческими, но Андерсон готов поклясться, что у Арии зубы растут как минимум в три ряда, и все острые, как у акулы.

— Значит, Совет, блядь?! Совет Цитадели разыскивает Шепард?! Да пусть они там хоть усрутся, но Шепард не получат! Я им последнего ворка не отдам, не то что Шепард. Самого последнего бухого сторчавшегося ворка! Так и передай этим говнюкам. Пока-пока, перезвони мне еще лет через двадцать!

Экран гаснет. Андерсон вздыхает, стаскивает фуражку и вытирает ей потное лицо.

* * *

Шепард спрыгивает на пол из развороченного вентиляционного короба и морщится от нестерпимого сияния. Во-первых, по-прежнему горит холодным огнем странный предмет, похожий на сплющенную консервную банку. Шепард поднимает его и машинально сует в сумку на поясе. Белые и голубые искры гаснут, и обстановка перестает напоминать дискотеку в медотсеке.

Во-вторых, на полу у стола сидит Заид Массани. Он по уши перепачкан кровью и мозгами — к счастью, и то, и другое чужое. По его грязному лицу разливается такое немыслимое счастье, такое нестерпимое блаженство, что Заида можно поставить в угол вместо торшера — сияет он ничуть не хуже уцелевших светильников. Причем Заид, возможно, не будет протестовать. Он не похож сейчас на человека, способного протестовать против чего-либо, и если его отправить высаживать яблони на Марсе, он только спросит, не посадить ли заодно и картошки.

Шепард щелкает у него перед лицом пальцами.

— Заид! Заид! Пора валить! Массани, мать твою, прием, вызывает капитан!

— Капитан? — отзывается Заид мечтательным голосом. — Идите в жопу, капитан, у меня праздник…

Шепард закатывает глаза и берет со стола чудом уцелевшую бутылку вина.

— Нихрена себе! Это же азарийское! Заид, эти суки на переговорах бухают азарийское! Мне его только раз в жизни и наливали… Призрак проставился. Он, конечно, мудак, но не жлоб. Жахнуть, что ли, винишка ради праздника…

Но никто не отменял закон подлости — единственный, кроме законов физики, который невозможно отменить. И, в отличие от физических, его невозможно еще и объяснить. Хотя коммандер Шепард уже давно может считаться экспертом в области всевозможного невезения и неудачных совпадений.

Как только она подносит горлышко бутылки к губам, дверь распахивается, и внутрь врываются «Синие светила».

* * *

Торн открывает глаза — сначала правые, потом левые — и встает.

Ну, как встает. Поднимается на четвереньки, медленно и осторожно подтягивая руки и ноги. Несколько секунд смотрит в землю, потом поднимает голову. Глазам его открывается много раз виденная картина: тут и там разбросаны тела со всевозможными повреждениями. Некоторые еще слабо шевелятся, остальные лежат неподвижно. Кое-где поднимаются струйки дыма — у кого-то нашлись в запасе зажигательные патроны. Все как обычно. И даже то, что большинство трупов принадлежит батарианцам, Торна не смущает. Обитатели Кхар’шана иногда бывают в высшей степени толерантны и убивают своих точно так же, как и чужих. Вот только раньше Торн наблюдал это зрелище с несколько иного ракурса.

Он кряхтит, ухает и кое-как поднимается на ноги. Кренится вправо, пытается выпрямиться и тут же сгибается влево. При каждом движении из него льется кровь и что-то неприятно посвистывает в груди.

Торн колет себе панацелин. Вопреки распространенному мнению и названию это не панацея. Зато стихает боль, и ноги перестают дрожать, как щупальца ханаров.

Разумнее всего сейчас забраться в челнок, включить автопилот и дать деру. Латать раны, материться, набивать татуировку «не забуду, не прощу», строить планы мести. Если Граак мертв — а Торн подозревает, что к этому все пришло, и не ошибается — то по иерархии внутри группировки Торн наследует дело и теперь главный. Граак, окажись он в такой ситуации, без колебаний бросил бы все и сбежал. Да любой разумный батарианец сбежал бы.

Торн смотрит по сторонам. Ему трудно ворочать головой, поэтому он поворачивается всем телом и топчется на месте. Взгляд его цепляется то за один, то за другой зеленый доспех среди буро-желтой травы. Вообще-то Торн ни с кем не был особенно дружен в отряде. Его боялись, слушались, но не любили. Кличку «хуй во лбу» от большой любви не дают. Теперь некому больше так его называть, так что есть шанс, что кличка канет в прошлое вместе с бойцами Граака.

Торн берется за бок и ковыляет в сторону входа в здание.

* * *

Мудрецы говорят, что нужно искать красоту в каждом дне и во всем, что тебя окружает.

Давайте посмотрим, как красиво летит бутылка.

Она летит, как торпеда, и бока ее поблескивают в приглушенном свете настенных ламп и голубом биотическом пламени. За ней тянется пенный шлейф азарийского игристого вина. Эксперты говорят, что именно этот сорт получился очень удачным, сочетая во вкусе ягодные и фруктовые оттенки с терпкой нотой, которая остается на языке. Брызги пахнут летом и солнечными долинами Тессии – если верить рекламе, конечно. Обычный человек понюхает и скажет: м-м, ничего так, сладенько.

Увы, как и множество прекрасных вещей в этом несовершенном мире, полет бутылки недолговечен, и заканчивается он, когда донышко с хрустом врезается в лоб первому из «Синих светил», показавшемуся на пороге. По иронии судьбы это Люк. Он первый начал стрельбу, он первый ворвался в здание, и теперь он первый попадает под тяжелую руку коммандера Шепард. Можно не верить в карму, но это не значит, что карма не настигнет тебя.

В дверях возникает пробка, и, не дожидаясь, пока она рассосется, Шепард и Заид бегут к выходу с другой стороны комнаты. Уже в коридоре они слышат слитный яростный вопль. Неизвестно, что расстроило «Светил» больше: гибель горячо любимого психованного предводителя или пропажа ценного товара, — но общий смысл их криков сводится к «суки, падлы, нахуй расчленить». Шепард и Заид наддают. С лица Заида еще не сошло выражение блаженства, и он летит вперед, счастливый и кровавый, как ангел мести. За спиной у него все еще висит снайперская винтовка, которую он любовно протащил через всю систему вентиляции, хотя мог бы и не стараться. Шепард топает рядом, как машина смерти, принаряженная для утренника.

* * *

Когда Торн зажимает рукой одну рану, кровь немедленно начинает литься из другой. Поэтому, когда он заходит в приемный кабинет Граака, вся его броня покрыта пятнами и потеками и похожа на шкуру варрена особой породы. У Торна когда-то такой был, пока на Мендуаре не застрелили.

В кабинете он позволяет себе передышку. Бросает взгляд на Граака и понимает, что искусственное дыхание тут делать уже поздно. Рядом лежит Видо Сантьяго. То есть теоретически это он, судя по броне, которая когда-то была белой. Торну было бы проще, если бы у предполагаемого Видо было лицо, но чего нет, того нет. Ясно одно: с этим делать уже тоже ничего не нужно, — и Торн мысленно вычеркивает один пункт из своего списка.

Из-за распахнутой двери, ведущей в коридор в сторону шахт, слышно эхо криков, выстрелов и смачных звуков, с которыми шмякается о стену поднятое биотикой тело. Торн сплевывает и неторопливо бредет туда. За спиной у него остается три трупа. Три, потому что о Люке Торн позаботился еще на пороге, где «Синие светила» оставили товарища прийти в себя.

* * *

— Сдавайтесь, бляди! — орет лейтенант Фордж, но не спешит высовывать голову из-за удобной, широкой опорной балки. У его напарника, пренебрегшего этим правилом, пуля из пистолета открыла во лбу третий глаз, а Фордж вовсе не торопится узреть незримое.

— Пошел нахуй! Космодесант не сдается, сука! — нестройно отвечают впереди, там, где распахивает свои темные объятия брошенный забой.

Здание администрации врезано в гору, и из него руководство шахты в былые времена могло спуститься в туннели и любой забой, где требовалось начальственное внимание. Система переходов, подъемов и спусков оказалась запутанной, и многочисленные указатели могли как помочь, так и окончательно сбить с толку пришельца снаружи. Но невозможно сбить с пути того, кому совершенно все равно, где он окажется, лишь бы подальше от разгневанной толпы наемников, которых вперед гонят одновременно жажда мести и жажда денег. Поэтому Шепард и Заид просто бежали, пока не нырнули в темноту и прохладу забоя и заняли позиции по обе стороны от входа. Там они и находятся, отстреливая по одному самых ретивых «Светил». Искусственный глаз Заида и на удивление приличный визор Шепард облегчают им задачу. Ну, если можно считать приличным визор, по верхнему краю которого при каждом удачном попадании вспыхивает надпись: «Бум! О да, детка, ты лучше всех!». «Синие светила» отстреливаются в ответ, но пули барабанят по опорным балкам.

Шепард не нравятся эти опорные балки. Что-то — возможно, пятна ржавчины, трещины в бетоне и выбоины — подсказывает ей, что на такие балки лучше даже не дышать громче обычного. И уж тем более не расстреливать их из десятка стволов.

— Какой, блядь, космодесант?!

— Коммандер Шепард, ВКС Альянса, первый человек-Спектр во всей гребаной галактике!

— Да ну нахуй, — от удивления Фордж высовывается из укрытия, и пуля щелкает совсем рядом. — Шутите, бля.

— Я сейчас так, блядь, пошучу, что ты не встанешь потом.

— Да не. Ну бля. Ну вы че, серьезно? Охуеть!

— Фордж, ты там башкой стукнулся? — шипит из-за старого контейнера другой наемник. — Если это Спектр, нам пизда! Она же тут наверняка из-за…

— Да идите вы нахуй! — отмахивается Фордж. — Это же Шепард! Она, типа, спасла галактику. И человечество от Коллекционеров. И взорвала систему Бахак. Целую гребаную систему с гребаными батарианцами! Это, сука, было круто!

— Да блядь, не хотела я их взрывать, — бормочет Шепард.

— Вот ты, Чанг, хоть раз взрывал звездную систему? — не унимается Фордж. — Или хоть планету? Или хоть маленький гребаный астероид ты, блядь, взрывал хоть раз? Взрывал?

— Отъебись, Фордж! Нихуя я не взрывал, мы тут вообще не для того!

— Потому что нихуя ты не можешь взорвать систему. А Шепард смогла, потому что она крутая. Она круче, блядь, чем ты, в миллион раз. Она круче, чем кроганы. Она круче, чем Бласто! Эй, коммандер!

— Чего тебе?

— А что это за мужик с вами? Тоже типа Спектр или из Альянса? Ну, типа просто интересно, не подумайте чего.

— Кайден Аленко? — решает блеснуть познаниями Чанг из-за контейнера. И зря.

— Блядь, Чанг, если ты нихуя не знаешь, не открывай свой гребаный рот! Кайден Аленко погиб на Вермайре от лап блядского Сарена! И если ты думаешь, что это нормально — вот так упоминать павшего, блядь, товарища при коммандере, то я тебе скажу: это нихуя не этично! Извините, коммандер, Чанг у нас иногда тупит, а так он нормальный парень. Ну, не тупит когда, тогда нормальный.

— Ну, что ты начинаешь-то…

— Это ты, блядь, начинаешь!

— Я смотрю, ты тут дохуя знаток, — подает голос Заид. — Попробуй тогда пошевелить мозгами и вспомнить имя Заида Массани. Тогда не будешь задавать тупых вопросов.

Судя по сдавленному «ой, блядь», Чанг, может, и плохо знает подвиги коммандера Шепард, зато хорошо помнит историю «Синих светил».

— Да ладно, — упавшим голосом говорит Фордж.

— Шоколадно, блядь! Ну что, будем вспоминать старые добрые деньки?!

— Слушайте, коммандер, — говорит Фордж после долгой паузы, заполненной яростными переговорами на приватной частоте «Синих светил», — и вы, конечно, сэр. Мы все понимаем, вы Спектр и… и… и просто очень крутой мужик, но нас типа больше. Серьезно так больше.

— Я взорвала систему Бахак, — напоминает Шепард. — А там было намного больше народу.

— Ну да, но у вас был ретранслятор и всякое такое, а тут ретранслятора нет. Но мы же можем договориться? Если бы с вами был не Заид, хуй бы мы стали договариваться. Ну, вы понимаете, нельзя просто так взять и простить смерть командира, это, блядь, не по правилам. Но если тут Заид, это все меняет. Видо выстрелил Заиду в башку, Заид выстрелил в башку Видо — это типа ваши личные терки, мы ни при чем. Давайте вы просто отдадите нам товар, который забрали у Видо, и разойдемся.

Шепард смотрит на Заида, тот пожимает плечами. Заиду плевать на все товары в мире, он далек сейчас от низменного.

— Идет! — орет Шепард. — Я пущу эту хрень по полу к вам, и вы свалите. И если, когда я пойду обратно отсюда, я наткнусь хоть на одного пиздюка, замочу к херам без предупреждения!

— По рукам, коммандер! А автограф не дадите, да?

— Без автографа не заболеешь. Так, я достаю эту штуку.

Шепард вытаскивает предмет, похожий на консервную банку, сжимает его в руке и осторожно выглядывает из-за угла.

Высокую фигуру в конце коридора она замечает слишком поздно. Как и гранату, которая летит в сторону «Светил».

— Ложись! — орет она не своим голосом.

Но вместо того, чтобы лечь, она летит. Летит спиной вперед куда-то во тьму забоя под ужасный грохот, с которым обваливается вход. В кулаке у нее по-прежнему зажат «товар» Видо, и он бросает отблески на стены, как диско-шар. Второй рукой она еще успевает поднять биотический барьер, чтобы накрыть себя и летящего параллельным курсом Заида. «Опасненько!» — возникает надпись на экране визора, прежде чем раздается хруст и все гаснет.

Торн доволен. Последнее слово осталось за ним. Кроме того, самые крутые разборки должны заканчиваться взрывом. Это традиция. Типа.

* * *

Лиара Т’Сони всегда была хорошей девочкой. Амплуа отличницы приклеилось к ней так же прочно, как жвачка к подошве ботинка, и не отстало, даже когда Лиара попала нежным подростком на первую «Нормандию». Лиара все делает из наилучших побуждений. Так, например, она вместе с Шепард убила предыдущего Серого Посредника и заняла его место. Теперь она великолепно справляется с ролью продавца информации, просто потому что привыкла все делать как можно лучше.

В эту минуту Лиара сидит за столом, над которым помещается двадцать мониторов одновременно, гоняет ломтик лимона в стакане джина с тоником и вздыхает. Ей тревожно и неловко, словно она сидит не в эргономичном кресле, а на россыпи шурупов.

Все из тех же наилучших побуждений Лиара тридцать стандартных часов назад передала коммандеру Шепард информацию, которая могла порадовать Заида Массани. Лиара сделала это, потому что терпеть не может разногласий внутри команды. Конечно, самой команды как таковой формально уже не существует, а Шепард и вовсе сидит под домашним арестом, поэтому сообщение несколько запоздало. Но все равно план выглядел привлекательно: Лиара передает Шепард сведения о Видо Сантьяго, Шепард отправляет их Заиду уже от своего имени, старые обиды растворяются, наступает благоденствие. И только теперь Лиаре пришла ужасная мысль, что ее верная подруга может и не ограничиться передачей информации. Конечно, об этом стоило думать раньше, но сама Лиара ни за что не сбежала бы из-под ареста, чтобы ввязаться в авантюру, вот и не сообразила.

Она всегда, всегда была хорошей девочкой.

Вот только Шепард никогда ей не была.

В омни-туле Шепард есть «жучок», который не передает никакой информации, кроме текущего местонахождения и состояния самого омни-тула. Привет от Серого Посредника. Личная разработка. Лиара встроила его еще во время последнего визита на «Нормандию». Разумеется, это только забота о безопасности подруги. И Лиара намеренно не проверяет «жучок», потому что смутно чувствует: граница между заботой и ласковым сталкингом становится опасно близка, когда ты подкидываешь следящую технику друзьям. Но сейчас, потягивая джин и ерзая во внезапно ставшем неудобным кресле, она понимает: пришло время перейти границу.

Лиара снова вздыхает и выбивает быструю дробь на клавиатуре, вводя семнадцатизначный пароль. На центральном мониторе возникает карта галактики, которая движется и укрупняется по мере того, как сканер ловит сигнал от маячка. Когда движение замедляется и вместо положенной зеленой точки с экрана подмигивает тревожная алая, Лиара бледнеет так, что ее бросает в серость.

— Шепард, ну зачем?! Ферон! Прими у меня дела!

* * *

— Шепард! — зовет Заид Массани. — Эй, Шепард, ты жива?

Заид медленно садится на полу забоя, по которому только что прочертил наплечником длинную царапину. У него ноет поясница, а вместо ребер один большой синяк. В ушах у него все еще звенит после взрыва, как будто в голове поселился назойливый комар. И при этом Заид так безоблачно счастлив, каким был разве что в младенчестве при виде любимой погремушки.

Отброшенный к стене сувенир от Граака по-прежнему светится, и в его неровном мерцании Заид видит лежащую лицом вниз Шепард. Собственно, больше в забое смотреть и не на что — технику из шахты вывезли в первую очередь. Каменные стены, каменный пол, уцелевшие подпорные балки, высокий потолок, вместо выхода гора камня — и посреди этого подземного царства тело симпатичной женщины в помятой броне.

— Шепард! — Заид кое-как поднимается на ноги и ковыляет к ней. — Не смей, блядь, тут сдохнуть и испортить мне праздник! Если ты умрешь, я тебя сам нахуй убью!

— М-м… — отзывается Шепард и неохотно шевелится. Подоспевший Заид переворачивает ее на спину. — Блядь, Массани, нежнее, я тебе не манекен для курсов первой помощи…

Она упирается руками в пол и садится, неловко ерзает, что-то переключает на броне. Заиду совсем не нравится, как она двигается.

— Что с ногой?

— Я сейчас панацелин вколю…

— Я тебя не спрашиваю, что ты там колешь, я спрашиваю, что с ногой!

— Сломала, кажется.

— Ну, охуеть теперь. Наколенник зафиксировала?

— Нет, команды твоей ждала. Лучше помощь вызови.

— Какую помощь?

— Скорую, блядь! Какую-нибудь помощь, чтобы нас вытащили отсюда! У меня, кажется, омни-тул треснул.

Заид Массани работает один. У него нет напарников. Он одинокий волк космических просторов. Он машина смерти, не имеющая привязанностей. В общем, в памяти омни-тула Заида есть доставка пиццы, ремонт холодильников и служба такси. Вряд ли разносчик пиццы будет откапывать их из заваленного забоя. Не говоря уже о том, что с Патрокла с ним не связаться.

— А что твои гаврики из Альянса? — спрашивает Заид. — Ты же наверняка доложила, куда отправилась. Когда они начнут дергаться?

— Ну… — пространно начинает Шепард и устремляет взгляд к темному потолку.

— Так, — Заид присаживается на корточки и упирается руками в колени, наклоняясь к самому ее лицу, — выкладывай. Доступно и по пунктам.

* * *

До часа икс семь часов и сорок четыре минуты, а Эшли Уильямс все еще не может проснуться в привычной обстановке. Когда она открывает глаза, то видит потолок — и это совершенно точно не потолок ее собственной квартиры, потому что светильник в виде корабля Бласто она ни за что не повесила бы в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

Зато в этот раз лежать удобнее, чем в прошлый. Мягче. И даже скрипит диван как-то уютнее, чем у Шепард, когда Эшли поворачивается на бок и обводит глазами комнату. И тут же натыкается взглядом на татуированного здоровяка, который смотрит на нее с настороженным интересом. На здоровяка надета майка, которая создана, чтобы подчеркивать каждую накачанную мышцу своего хозяина, и штаны с веселеньким рисунком. Владелец таких штанов вполне способен повесить дома идиотский светильник.

Вообще-то пробуждение в компании незнакомого мужчины, которому по силам стрелять по-македонски даже из гранатометов, может быть опасным. Но, во-первых, Эшли уже где-то видела эту загорелую физиономию — кажется, на каких-то очередных учениях. А во-вторых, знакомый незнакомец глядит на нее с таким опасливым интересом, словно сам не знает, драпать ли подальше или погодить.

— Кхм, — говорит наконец он, — привет. Я не то чтобы в претензии, не подумай. Но если у тебя вдруг есть какие-то объяснения, ну, и желание их мне дать, то, в принципе, я готов. Но я без претензий, ага.

Эшли вспоминает цепочку событий, которая привела ее на этот самый диван под мягкий плед, и вдруг ей становится невыносимо жалко себя, что случается с капитаном Уильямс не чаще одного раза в пять лет. Ее большие глаза наполняются слезами, и Эшли быстро отворачивается и с независимым видом утирается предплечьем.

Джеймс Вега вздыхает. Он уже знает, что его ждет. Неизвестно почему, но именно его выбирают конфидентом люди, которым нужно срочно излить душу. Джеймс уже задавался вопросом, что в его брутальной внешности может вызывать бесконечное доверие, так и не понял, но смирился. Курсантки приходили к нему поплакаться на сложную программу и парней-козлов. Суровые парни из отряда «Дельта» рыдали у него на плече. Стив Кортез сначала бегал к нему с жалобами на мужа, а потом… а потом все стало совсем плохо, и снова рядом оказался Джеймс Вега, надежный, как пружина от дивана. Он привык. Но женщины с обалденными ногами и подготовкой спецназовца еще не залезали к нему на балкон и не отрубались прямо там. Так что Джеймс тихо надеялся, что, быть может, в этот раз сценарий немножко изменится.

Но не всем надеждам хороших парней суждено исполняться.

Адмирал Андерсон подтвердил бы это.

Джеймс вздыхает, достает из бара бутылку водки и ставит на стол.

— Рассказывай, епта, что там у тебя стряслось…

* * *

— Повтори.

— Что, блядь, повторить тебе?

— Все, а то я что-то не расслышал.

— Все ты расслышал.

— Ну, может мне уши взрывом повредило, потому что поверить в такую хуету я не могу. Шепард, ты свалила сюда из-под домашнего, блядь, ареста, потому что у тебя в плейлисте включилась «Runaway»?!

— Блядь, ну Заид, я же тебе говорю, не только из-за этого! Просто все сошлось одно к одному. И Лиара прислала инфу, и до суда оставалось время, а я ж тебе типа задолжала Видо, так что думала: обернусь по-быстрому, хули тут тянуть. Но все равно было как-то стремно, и я хотела, чтобы мир подал какой-то знак, а тут как раз заиграла «Runaway», и я решила…

— Шепард, — с нежностью говорит Заид, — ты самая ебанутая из всех, кого я знаю. А ведь я часто трусь на Омеге, заметь.

— Массани, а может, ты потом признаешься мне в любви? Сначала надо вылезти из этой дыры, мне как-то неохота сдохнуть в сраном забое! Вечно, блядь, с тобой вляпаешься, то в завод, то в шахту! Мои искать меня не будут. По крайней мере, здесь.

— Шепард, ты ж у нас биотик. Может, раскидаешь завал?

— Вот только не надо вот этого «тыжбиотик», ага! Я тебе кто? Подопытная Ноль? Горный, блядь, лазер? Исключено. И мой усилитель сдох. И вообще половина систем отказала, походу. Найду потом этого кварианца и запихаю ему руки в жопу.

— Отказала? А это что за хрень?

Заид невежливо тычет пальцем в грудь Шепард. Та переводит взгляд ниже и видит кнопку, похожую на голубику на ягодном мороженом. Кнопка слабо светится.

* * *

Советница Тевос нервно барабанит пальцами по столешнице в своем прекрасно обставленном кабинете. Со стен на нее смотрят картины лучших художниц Тессии. Мебель, светильники и техника идеально гармонируют друг с другом. Лазурного цвета обивка сделана на заказ. Из динамика на стене с тщательно выверенной громкостью льется музыка — струнные, азарийская классика.

В конце рабочей недели, которую советница проводит преимущественно в кабинете, Тевос хочет большую кружку пива, вяленую рыбу, тоже большую, теплый халат вместо своего дизайнерского наряда и режиссерскую версию «Флота и флотилии» со всеми вырезанными сценами. А иногда и какую-нибудь черную криминальную комедию — отдохнуть душой после ударного труда на благо галактического сообщества.

Тевос — вечный миротворец, любительница компромиссов и олицетворение дипломатии. Именно поэтому к выходным ее душа требует крови и разрушений, как молодой кроган. Возможно, поэтому она связалась с…

Тевос вздыхает и с силой дергает себя за кончик гребня. Ситуация зашла слишком далеко. Во всех смыслах. И если уж ты можешь разрешать проблемы мирового масштаба, то со своими, маленькими и личными, должна справляться одной левой. Это в теории. На практике все обычно сложнее.

Вызов идет долго, неприлично долго даже с учетом расстояния. Походит, что Тевос намеренно и показательно игнорируют. Но она не стала бы советницей азари, если бы не воспитала в себе твердокаменное терпение.

Наконец рябь на экране меркнет, и перед Тевос предстает во всей своей хищной красе владычица Омеги, Ария Т’Лоак. Она злится так, что кровь бросается в лицо, из-за чего фиолетовые щеки Арии наводят на мысль о чернике. Плотоядной чернике, которая съела с потрохами уже трех биологов.

— Ну, привет, кукусик, — говорит Ария и ехидно скалится. — Какими судьбами? Не все сказала в прошлый раз?

— Ария, я была неправа. — Тевос говорит это быстро в отчаянной попытке покончить с извинениями сразу. В отчаянной, но тщетной попытке.

— Да, блядь, неужели? А если подумать? А может, все-таки не будешь торопиться, а? Может, ты послала меня в самую глубокую жопу, которая найдется в галактике, не потому, что тебе ударила в голову моча? Может, у этого были, блядь, многочисленные уважительные причины? Может, принципы высокой дипломатии теперь требуют слать любовниц нахер? А? А?!

— Ария, — в последний раз Тевос так тщательно подбирала слова, когда объясняла Дину Кормаку, почему заявку волусов на вступление в Совет отвергли в двенадцатый раз, — я хочу попросить у тебя прощения. Я вспылила. Я не должна была говорить того, что сказала…

— Это ты про какой момент? Когда я должна была идти нахер или когда ты ебала мои блядские амбиции тварью бронированной?

— Про оба, — Тевос чуть сжимает челюсти, но понимает, что в общем и целом заслужила не самый любезный прием. — Про оба этих момента. И еще несколько других. Перечислять не буду.

— Охуеть. Где-то сдохла бронированная тварь. И ты хочешь сказать, что позвонила мне только за этим? Сказать, что ты самую малость погорячилась?

— Ну… вроде того.

Ария вглядывается в лицо Тевос. С этим взглядом не сравнится ни один рентген в мире и ни один детектор лжи. Потом Ария коротко ухмыляется. Тевос чувствует, что у нее вспотели ладони. В последний раз у нее потели ладони, когда в интернате маленькая Тевос стояла на стреме, пока ее подружка перекодировала журнал успеваемости.

— Что, госпоже советнице надоело страдать в одиночестве в своих шикарных апартаментах в пентхаусе? А как же шариться по дому в уебищных пушистых тапках и смотреть «Флот и флотилию» в сто пятый раз?

— У меня нормальные тапки.

— Тевос, это ебаный ужас, а не обувь, и это знают все. И ты тоже.

— Ну, хочешь, я их выброшу? — покорно предлагает Тевос, хотя внутри у нее все сопротивляется этой жертве. Она любит эти тапки. Она утешается ими в трудную минуту. Но иногда приходится идти на отчаянные шаги.

Вот «Флот и флотилию» она не удалит ни за что на свете!

— Совсем ебанулась. — Ария качает головой. — Когда я тебе говорила, что носить, а что не носить? Можешь напялить хоть старые говнодавы, это, блядь, не мое дело.

Тевос незаметно шмыгает носом. Если она чему-то и научилась в совершенстве за долгие годы дипломатической карьеры, так это незаметно проделывать вещи, за которые может быть неудобно.

— Может, заглянешь на Цитадель, когда найдется минута? — спрашивает она.

Ария поднимает руку и начинает внимательно разглядывать маникюр. Точнее, полное его отсутствие.

— Вот даже не знаю. Такой плотный график, что некогда сбегать поссать. Кругом распиздяи, что не сломают, то потеряют. Еще и звонят всякие… То «Кровавая стая» припрется, то пиздюки батарианские, то Андерсон объявится, сука, через двадцать лет — Шепард ему подавай. Так что…

— Погоди, — перебивает Тевос, хотя перебивать Арию чревато травмами разной степени тяжести. — Андерсон? Адмирал Андерсон звонил тебе и искал Шепард?

* * *

— И она вообще не слушает, ну прикинь? — Эшли Уильямс опирается локтем на стол, подперев загорелую щеку ладонью. — Я ей говорю: Шепард, блядь, сними ноги со стола, за ним едят! А она мне: Эш, ты лапшу будешь с креветками или с курицей? С какими, в жопу, креветками? Я после встречи со Жнецом видеть не могу всяких этих… панцирных, с ножками…

— Угу. — Глаза Джеймса Веги затуманены, но он все еще сидит прямо и время от времени подливает в рюмки себе и даме из постепенно пустеющей бутылки. Только это и своевременные «ага» и «угу» от него и требуются. За последний час Джеймс обогатился подробностями жизни коммандера Шепард, за которые сталкеры бросили бы к его ногам свою любовь и деньги. Вот только сам он не уверен, что хотел знать все… это. Мало ему было потолка залитого…

— А главное, ну сказала бы мне уже, что это за хуйня была с «Цербером», с Призраком, с новой этой «Нормандией». Ну, нормально бы так сказала, блядь, по-человечески, я же не могу ей нож к горлу приставить и потребовать: а ну, объясни! А то как лапшу под кинцо жрать, так я гожусь в компанию, а как два слова сказать…

— Ага, — решает подвести итог Джеймс. — Она не говорит, а ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну я еще на Горизонте, бля, спросила, и что?!

— Ага. Она не говорит, а ты не спрашиваешь. Короче, вы не можете нормально поговорить друг с другом за жизнь. Ну, как Кэп и Тони в «Гражданке», которые как слепой с глухим весь фильм, и…

— Кэп и Тони?..

— А, ну это типа такие два чувака, один весь такой герой и национальный символ, а другой…

— Блядь, погоди, ты тоже смотрел это старье?

— Что еще за «тоже»? Я вообще-то с детства фанат. У меня была фигурка Кэпа даже.

— А у меня — Вдовы.

— Да ладно. Ты смотрела фильмы «Марвел»?

— Вообще-то да. Но все так удивляются, когда узнают, что я читаю стихи или смотрю классику, будто у меня выросла вторая голова! Блядь, да что с вами всеми не так?!

— Да все так, просто я вообще не видел живого человека, который тоже все это смотрел. Фаны в экстранете не в счет. И то там в последнее время не все люди, я познакомился на форуме с девчонкой, то-се, разговорились, я хотел встретиться, а она, блин, ханар! Я не ксенофоб, но свидание с ханаром — это для меня уже перебор как-то…

— Я не ханар.

— Ну, я типа заметил.

Оба быстро утыкаются в свои рюмки, потому что разговор приобретает какой-то неожиданный оборот.

Джеймс вспоминает, как последняя девушка бросила его из-за подаренного секс-костюма с символикой «Мстителей». Она терпеть не могла кинокомиксы. А еще у нее не было таких обалденных ног, как у капитана Уильямс. Короче… может, и правильно девушка его бросила тогда, хорошая была идея.

Эшли представляет свидание с ханаром и спрашивает себя, зачем вообще об этом думает.

— Так вот, — Джеймс прокашливается, — я еще в детстве фанател по Кэпу. И когда надо было принимать какое-то неудобное решение: ну, типа вступиться ли за какого-нибудь мелкого пиздюка или там соврать директору, кто разбил неразбиваемое окно, я всегда думал: а что бы сделал Кэп? Знаешь, помогало.

— Да? — задумчиво говорит Эшли и сама тянется к бутылке. — Надо попробовать… А что, по-твоему, Кэп не встретился бы с ханаром?

* * *

Коридоры в шахте очень похожи друг на друга. Не верьте опытным шахтерам, которые будут говорить: там будет такой приметный поворот, а за ним приметный камень, а потом приметная трещина! Может, они и узнают каждый камень в лицо. Быть может, каждая трещина для них уже как родная. Но для обывателя шахтные коридоры — совершенно одинаковые длинные кишки. Такая кишка может закончиться в забое. Или в лифте — это смотря в какую сторону идти. А может и вывести на очередной перекресток, и тогда приходит пора уповать на указатели.

Торн не уповает уже даже на них.

Когда он шел за «Синими светилами», пылая жаждой мести, он просто сворачивал на шум без всяких указателей. Торн был тогда кем-то вроде варрена, почуявшего запах сырого мяса, и никакие стрелочки с табличками ему не были нужны. Теперь, когда убийцы его босса обрели последнее пристанище под обвалом, Торн превратился из варрена обратно в батарианца. Теперь он сам — босс, и, пока в его жилах еще осталась кровь, ему очень нужно добраться до челнока. И вот здесь на помощь должны были прийти как раз те самые стрелочки, но почему-то Торн раз за разом оказывается в тупике или на новом перекрестке.

— Кто так строит? — злобно бормочет он и ковыляет дальше. — Сука, ну кто так строит?

* * *

— Нет, блядь, мы не будем жать на эту кнопку! Убери лапы, Массани, извращенец херов!

Коммандер Шепард в ярости. Она скрещивает руки на груди, потому что палец Заида Массани находится в опасной близости от ее нагрудника и уже готов ткнуть в голубой кружок.

— И что, сдохнуть тут нахуй?

— Придумай другой план!

— Какой, блядь, другой? Руками раскидать завал?!

— Еб твою мать, Массани! У меня в броне зашита экспериментальная, блядь, система, которую состряпал рукожопый алкоголик. И даже он просил меня не жать на эту гребаную кнопку! Ты хочешь, чтобы меня на атомы разнесло?!

— Если ссышь, давай махнемся броней. Я сам нажму. Все лучше, чем подыхать тут от голода и удушья.

— Массани, не тупи, это биотический усилитель! Из тебя биотик, как из говна пуля.

— Ну, тогда остается только один вариант.

— Ага, давайте, блядь, разнесем на куски Шепард, во второй раз не так больно. Спасибо, мне первого раза, сука, хватило.

— Шепард, ты ж сама мне втирала, что эта броня сделана с любовью.

— И кому будет легче, если меня взорвет не просто так, а с любовью? И тебя, кстати, тоже, так что не надейся, блядь, что я тут одна страдать буду!

В пылу спора Шепард расцепляет руки и грозно тычет Заиду в лицо, надвигаясь на него, как вездеход на баррикаду. Зря. Очень, очень зря.

Грязный мозолистый палец жмет ровно в центр кнопки.

* * *

У посла Удины на видео слегка топорщатся волосы и съехал набок воротник. В последний раз Андерсон видел его таким на переговорах после войны Первого Контакта, когда обсуждался порядок выплаты репараций. Обычно на безупречно пошитый костюм посла не рискует опуститься даже пылинка.

Говно к говну не липнет, как говорит Шепард.

— Андерсон! — Если бы молнии из глаз Удины были настоящими, датапад бы закоротило. — Мне звонила Тевос с утверждением, что коммандер Шепард недавно побывала на Омеге. С учетом наших предыдущих заявлений о домашнем аресте Совет подозревает, что мы ведем непонятную игру. Они требуют, чтобы мы к началу следующих земных суток представили им Шепард для выполнения задания. Андерсон, я не для того укреплял позиции человечества на Цитадели, чтобы вы все разрушили в одночасье! Где Шепард?! Если она с вашего разрешения ввязалась в какую-то авантюру…

Адмирал Андерсон сидит в квартире Шепард. Ждать новостей от аналитиков, если они еще будут, эти новости, можно и здесь. А если блудная коммандер все же объявится, то скорее вернется домой, чем куда-то еще. Андерсон расчистил небольшой пятачок среди творящегося кругом хаоса, поставил туда табуретку, сел и уныло думал, не придется ли подавать в отставку из-за всей этой истории, когда позвонил Удина.

Сначала Андерсону хочется признаться: да, все верно. Такая-сякая, сбежала из дому. Точнее, из-под домашнего ареста. Признаться, а потом написать заявление об отставке, махнуть в Лондон, засесть там в пабе и не разбираться больше с Советом, Шепард, Жнецами, гетами, флотилиями, учениями и разбирательствами о недостаче на складах. Пусть Удина разбирается.

Андерсон смотрит на свои руки. Руки дрожат.

— Удина, — говорит он, и посол прерывается на полуслове. — Я когда-нибудь лез в ваши гребаные закулисные интриги?

— Я не занимаюсь интригами, адмирал, это политические...

— Я мешал вам строить вашу высокую дипломатию?

— Вообще-то однажды вы дали мне в ухо, чтобы помочь вашей любимице Шепард сбежать с Цитадели!

— Удина, я вам второе ухо откручу, если вы еще раз, еще один только раз без спроса сунете нос в дела флота и спецоперации! Откручу и сожрать заставлю!

— Адмирал, я требую…

— В зале Совета требуйте, это ваша прямая обязанность! Селедка сухопутная! Выхухоль дипломатическая! Что вы тут раздуваетесь, как газовый пузырь, успокойте Тевос, а то пользы от вас, как ханару с башмака! До завтра, значит, надо появиться? Вот завтра и позвоните, а пока кругом марш!

Удина багровеет и дергает перекошенный воротник так, что он внезапно выравнивается.

— Это каким же таким образом…

— Таким вот замечательным, блядь, образом! — рявкает Андерсон и отключает связь.

Он почти наяву чувствует запах горящих за спиной мостов. Если он не предъявит Совету коммандера в праздничной упаковке и перевязанной бантиком, можно ехать в Лондон сразу. И даже заявление об отставке не писать, и так… отставят. Или вот застрелиться — тоже вариант неплохой. Удина будет счастлив. Но при этом Андерсон чувствует странную легкость, которая щекочет его тело изнутри, как пузырьки в газировке. Эта легкость объясняется невозможностью что-то еще изменить. Ну, и немного воспоминаниями о лице Удины где-то в промежутке между «селедкой сухопутной» и «кругом марш».

Андерсон проверяет, нет ли сообщений от аналитиков. Их нет.

В который раз все зависит от Шепард.

Где-то внизу нестройно поют «You never can tell» на два голоса. Смутно знакомых голоса. Потом раздается грохот, и кто-то восклицает: «Бля, я же говорила, что тут не хватит места для твиста!»

В Ванкувере пять часов вечера. До часа икс шесть часов пятьдесят девять минут.

* * *

— Кто так строит, вот же блядство, кто так строит, — бормочет Торн, пробираясь по коридору, который ничем не отличается от предыдущего. И того, который был до него.

Если, конечно, это не один коридор, замкнутый в кольцо.

Камень под ногами Торна вздрагивает.

* * *

Патрокл — очень красивый спутник. Если смотреть сверху, радуют глаз его красные и синие горы с гребенчатыми верхушками, заросшие золотистыми травами поля, по которым змеятся изумрудные реки, и темные озера, похожие на лужи смолы.

Красив он даже сейчас, когда разверзается земля и из пролома вырывается голубое зарево биотического взрыва. Среди поднятых в воздух камней, кусков бетона и арматуры виднеется нечто вроде тощей желто-черной осы. Это летит Заид Массани. Его рот широко открыт, но какие звуки вырываются оттуда — загадка, потому что в окружающем грохоте невозможно ничего расслышать. Следом за Заидом несется сорвавшаяся с его плеча снайперская винтовка. Сначала они шли наравне, но потом расстались — и уже навсегда.

Да. Это великолепное зрелище. Если следить за ним издали. А не вблизи, как двое ворка, которые упали на землю, обнявшись, и их маленькие тела бьет крупная дрожь. Не как Торн, который отчаянно матерится и закрывает голову руками. И не как коммандер Шепард, которую взрыв отшвырнул в противоположную от Заида сторону и вдавил в пол. Шепард лежит на спине и видит, как вопреки законам гравитации взмывают вверх камни.

Потом они замедляют ход. А потом с ускорением несутся обратно. Законы гравитации берут свое. Бежать, да еще со сломанной ногой, некуда.

— Пиздец, приплыли, — говорит Шепард, опускает забрало шлема и зажмуривается, поэтому не видит, как ее броню окутывает слабое сияние.

Романтик сказал бы, что это свет любви Джихи нар Райдис. Но вообще-то это сработала система защиты.

* * *

Когда грохот стихает, ворка не сразу решаются поднять головы и сесть, поскуливая. Их чуткие уши болят, их тела покрыты ушибами от камней, которыми их осыпало, — от гальки до увесистых булыжников. Однако ворка живы. А через секунду они забывают обо всех своих бедах и горестях, потому что видят ЕЕ.

Она торчит прямо у них перед глазами, до середины уйдя длинным блестящим телом в кучу песка и щебня. Солнце Патрокла рождает блики на ее затворе. От нее пахнет горячим металлом и опасностью. Она прекрасна. Она идеальна. Ворка замирают на вдохе, а потом в три скачка оказываются рядом, хватаются за приклад и вдвоем выдергивают из песка снайперскую винтовку «Ки-Шок», которой так и не суждено сделать в этот день ни единого выстрела.

С другой стороны кучи песка лежит человек, раскидав в стороны ноги и руки, но ворка, чье внимание целиком отдано находке, не замечают его.

Винтовка в последний раз защищает Заида Массани, пусть и необычным способом. Ворка редко задаются вопросами: а стоит ли перерезать горло человеку, который лежит без сознания, не повлияет ли это на мировую гармонию? Им нет дела до мировой гармонии, зато они умеют очень ловко обыскивать трупы.

Через шесть часов и сорок восемь минут винтовка «Ки-Шок» познакомится со своим новым владельцем, который даст ей дурацкое имя «Оленебой». Жизнь бывает несправедлива к самым верным друзьям и соратникам.

* * *

Лиара Т’Сони так торопится, что даже не нарисовала себе брови перед вылетом, а это о чем-то говорит. Лиара не из тех, кто позволяет себе быть неопрятной, особенно при посторонних.

Правда, если ее информация верна — а она верна, потому что Лиара очень хороший Серый Посредник, — всех посторонних, скорее всего, придется убить, а Шепард можно не стесняться.

Ногой в изящном ботиночке Лиара изо всех сил жмет на педаль, пока ее пальцы порхают по панели управления челноком. Она не смотрит на радар и не ищет взглядом на экране алую точку маячка. Голубое зарево, взметнувшееся над горами Патрокла — прекрасный ориентир. Если бы подруга хотела просигнализировать Лиаре «Шепард здесь», она не могла бы выбрать лучшего способа.

Несчастная машина мчится с такой скоростью, что еще немного — и от трения о днище вспыхнет даже воздух.

* * *

Торн выбирается наружу через разлом в скале.

Еще недавно этого разлома не существовало в природе. Он появился, когда горы содрогнулись, и взрыв обновил местный ландшафт. Торн ничего не знает о природе взрыва. Он и не думает о ней. Он знает одно: ему наконец повезло. В конце концов, он же теперь большой босс, должно же ему фартить, верно? Иначе в чем смысл быть большим боссом?

Мысли об удаче мгновенно покидают Торна, когда он, уже до пояса высунувшись между камней, видит, как в зеленый челнок с золотой полосой — его собственный челнок! — запрыгивают двое ворка с крутой снайперской винтовкой в лапах.

— Стоять, суки! — кричит Торн и сплевывает кровь на песок.

Но ворка уже море по колено. Это их день. Какой-то любящий ворка бог, если такие боги вообще существуют, обратил на этих двоих свой милосердный взор. Правда, ворка сперва по привычке испуганно прижимают уши, но им хватает одного взгляда, чтобы убедиться: торчащая из-под земли половина батарианца не представляет серьезной угрозы.

— Ты идти нахуй! — радостно вопят они, и челнок набирает высоту.

Торн, матерясь и шипя от боли, выбирается наружу, но все, что ему остается — послать вслед беглецам торжественную очередь из винтовки. Если бы Заид Массани был в сознании, он бы мог дать Торну мастер-класс.

Заранее скажем, что ворка не продадут челнок, в отличие от винтовки. Они возьмут вырученные деньги и все совместно нажитое имущество: один на двоих древний пистолет без термозарядов, три грамма красного песка и полотенце, — и улетят с Патрокла навсегда. Они возьмут курс на Цитадель, чтобы поучаствовать в кастинге для следующего сезона сериала про Бласто.

Не факт, конечно, что они долетят. У ворка плохи дела с прокладыванием курса и расчетом количества топлива. Но даже у маленьких глупых ворка может быть большая мечта.

Торн, правда, с этим не согласился бы. Он рычит, хрипит и проклинает грабителей, а заодно и свою удачу. Однако удача — дама капризная. И она посылает Торну челнок. Серебристый челнок, который несется к бывшей шахте с громадной скоростью. Когда он останавливается, под ним дымится земля.

В этот день в районе шахты «Мечта» очень оживленное движение.

Когда из челнока выпрыгивает азари в модном костюмчике, Торн широко плотоядно улыбается и шагает навстречу.

— Так, девка, — говорит он, — ключи от зажигания сюда, и...

Пуля из пистолета входит точно в центр между четырьмя глазами. Лиара Т’Сони все делает безупречно, даже если очень спешит.

Когда ты большой босс или хотя бы самый крутой боец в окрестностях, в тебя начинают намного чаще стрелять.

Коммандер Шепард не даст соврать.

* * *

Лиара замирает на краю воронки, на дне которой свалена куча камней, а посреди этой кучи в измятой, покореженной и исцарапанной броне лежит коммандер Шепард и не реагирует на внешние раздражители. Вся она с ног до головы усыпана щебенкой и бетонной пылью, из-под которой проглядывает розовая эмаль.

— Шепард! — восклицает Лиара. И добавляет осторожно, словно пробуя слово на вкус: — Блядь.

Если бы Шепард и Заид Массани могли наблюдать следующую сцену, они поняли бы, в чем разница между расчисткой завала нормальным биотиком и биотиком, который жмет на подозрительные кнопки. Однако подвиг Лиары обходится без свидетелей. Но ее это устраивает. Тем более, поднимая Шепард над камнями и вынося ее к челноку без помощи рук, Лиара призывает отнюдь не Богиню. Даже у хороших девочек бывают плохие дни и иногда сдают нервы.

Впрочем, это не мешает ей подобрать и засунуть в сумку бесчувственной подруги странный слабо светящийся предмет, похожий на консервную банку. Лиара уважает чужое право собственности. Если это какой-то хлам, пусть Шепард выбрасывает его сама.

Уже в челноке, после простейших медицинских процедур Шепард открывает глаза.

— Ли, — шепчет она. — А ты что, брови выщипала?..

Лиара считает про себя до десяти по-салариански.

— Шепард, я азари. У меня не растут брови. У нас вообще не растут волосы, если ты не заметила.

— Да ладно? А вот Заид говорил… кстати, а где Заид Массани? У меня к нему дохуя срочное дело. Мне надо ему въебать.

— Шепард, тебе надо спокойно лежать и ждать, пока подействует панацелин. Больше тебе ничего не надо. И нет, Заида я не видела. Прости.

— А ты искала?

Лиара считает про себя сначала от одного до десяти, а потом от десяти до одного по-крогански.

— Там все разнесло взрывом, а ты лежала среди камней, и не было даже понятно, жива ли ты. Поэтому нет, я больше никого не искала, я не знаю, где Заид, и не видела его ни живым, ни мертвым.

— Он не мог просто так взять и сдохнуть, — уверенно заявляет Шепард. — Это было бы грандиозное наебалово. Он не мог так поступить.

— Шепард… Взрыв и правда был очень сильный.

— Да я знаю, я сама его устроила. Ну, почти сама. Просто, если бы Заид помер, это была бы какая-то ебучая трагедия.

— Ну… Не сказать, что я была с ним дружна, но на самом деле…

— Да я не в том смысле про трагедию, Ли! Герой мстит ублюдку, а потом сам подыхает — такой сюжет еще годится для кино, а для жизни — нет, это хуйня какая-то. А Заид терпеть не может всякую такую слезовыжималку и тупые фильмы. Так что он где-то валяется в отключке или уже встал. Надо его найти.

— Шепард. Если ты не будешь лежать спокойно, я сама въебу тебе так, что ты, блядь, будешь тихо и мирно валяться в отключке до конца путешествия! Понятно?!

Глаза Шепард округляются, и в них мелькает что-то похожее на панику владельца кошки, который обнаружил в мисочке своей любимицы чью-то откушенную руку.

— Понятно…

— Куда тебя подбросить?

— В Ванкувер. Надеюсь, по мне там не успели соскучиться, а то неловко как-то. Но где же, мать его, Заид?

Шепард ни секунды не сомневается в том, что Заид Массани жив. Она слишком хорошо его знает.

* * *

Заид Массани, прихрамывая и то и дело морщась, стаскивает маскировочную сетку с челнока. Битый час после того, как он пришел в себя, он разыскивал Шепард и еще полчаса — собственное барахло. Ни в том, ни в другом он не преуспел, и теперь разрывается между радостью и злостью. С одной стороны, он жив и свободен, а Видо Сантьяго поджаривается где-то в аду для ублюдков с бриллиантами в зубах. С другой стороны, Заиду не удалось найти и следа Шепард среди развороченного взрывом забоя.

Впрочем, если бы он нашел несколько фрагментов Шепард, вряд ли бы обрадовался.

— Вот только, блядь, не говори, что тебя и правда разнесло на атомы, — ворчит он и запрыгивает на водительское место. — Я тебе этого до смерти не прощу. Так что давай считать, что ты просто куда-то съебалась, и я при встрече еще спрошу, нахер ты это сделала.

* * *

За сорок минут до полуночи коммандер Шепард выходит из челнока возле собственного дома в Ванкувере и бредет к дверям походкой приволакивающего ногу зомби. Панацелин все еще действует, но Шепард подозревает, что ногу все-таки надо собрать как-нибудь поаккуратнее, а заодно придумать достойное объяснение перелому. Она поскользнулась в ванной. Прыгала под музыку и свалилась на пол. Запнулась о диван. Нет, вариант с ванной все-таки удачнее.

Шепард перебирает варианты, пока лифт несет ее наверх, и вдруг ее мысли о достойном объяснении сворачивают в новое русло. Чем ближе она к своей квартире, тем сильнее нежелание переступать порог. Конечно, вряд ли Эшли сходу ее убьет — Эшли все-таки осталась не прикованной к батарее, не на хлебе и воде и вообще пользовалась ровно теми же удобствами, что и сама Шепард. Вот только капитана Уильямс, в отличие от коммандера Шепард, под домашний арест никто не сажал…

Неловко. Очень, очень неловко.

Не говоря уже о том, что Эшли способна сломать ей и вторую ногу. Чтобы точно больше никуда не убежала.

С каждым сантиметром, на который поднимается лифт, решимость Шепард вернуться тает.

У нее был трудный день. Имеет она право на небольшую передышку перед возвращением под замок? За силовое поле, если говорить точно.

Покойный Видо Сантьяго сказал бы, что это риторический вопрос.

Так что ничего удивительного, что минуту спустя Шепард звонит в дверь единственного соседа, чье имя не только знает, но и помнит. Поневоле запомнишь человека, который сверкал перед тобой нижним бельем в ананасы.

— Джеймс, мне бы у тебя перекантоваться чуть… — произносит она скороговоркой, когда дверь открывается, и осекается.

Чуть выше скулы ей в лицо врезается со звучным «чвяк» загорелый, сложенный по всем правилам рукопашного боя кулак Эшли Уильямс. Шепард, словно гигантская бабочка, отлетает к противоположной стене и аккуратно по ней сползает.

— Эшли, ты чего?! — появившийся в дверях Джеймс Вега растерян. Он не знает, считать ли происходящее обычной девичьей дракой или разборками старших по званию, но подозревает, что активно вмешиваться чревато в любом случае.

— Поступаю, как поступил бы Кэп, — отзывается Эшли и потирает костяшки. — Ты что, «Гражданку» на середине смотреть бросил?

— И правильно, — подает голос Шепард, — самый говенный фильм из всей серии.

Она осторожно ощупывает стремительно опухающее лицо и не пытается встать. Во-первых, потому что на полу уютно, сухо и можно вытянуть ногу. Во-вторых, все равно бесполезно — Эшли, уперев руки в бока, нависает сверху и пышет жаром, как реактор «Нормандии» при ускорении.

— Шепард, твоя хваленая, блядь, интуиция не подсказывает тебе, что сейчас не лучший момент для трепа про кино? Ты случайно не получала никаких знаков от вселенной, что сегодня с тебя потребуют множество ответов?!

— Да как-то не сложилось, Эш…

— И очень странно, потому что наступает вечер охуительных историй! Час расплаты, твою мать!

— А это не сойдет за аванс? — Шепард тычет пальцем в наливающийся багрянцем синяк.

— Это не сойдет даже за плату за Горизонт!

— Какой еще, блядь, горизонт?

— Событий, блядь! Тот самый Горизонт, на который ты явилась в компании «церберовских» шавок, как будто это, сука, норма — шляться с террористами.

Уцелевший глаз Шепард широко раскрывается.

— Эш, ты что, до сих пор злишься?

— Нет, блядь, это я так радуюсь!

— Но это же хуйня. Нет у меня больше ничего с «Цербером». Там мудак на мудаке, а Призрак — мудак номер один. Так что я после Базы Коллекционеров развернула «Нормандию» и свалила. Вот и все.

— Да?.. — растерянно говорит Эшли.

— Ну да. Я думала, на это все забили. Ты бы хоть, ну, спросила. Андерсон вот спросил, и…

— И теперь у него еще больше вопросов, — раздается ледяной голос с лестницы.

По ступенькам спускается адмирал Андерсон, освещенный мертвенным светом подъездных ламп. На лице у него застыло странное выражение, словно у разорившегося золотоискателя на Клондайке, который внезапно вытащил из реки самородок с телячью голову. Правой рукой адмирал не глядя стирает с датапада черновик сообщения с прошением об отставке.

Шепард все-таки поднимается на ноги и, стараясь удержаться в вертикальном положении, рапортует:

— Разрешите доложить!

— Шепард! — рявкает Андерсон. — В ближайшее время я хочу слышать от вас только слова «да, сэр» и «слушаюсь, сэр».

— Да, сэр, слушаюсь, сэр!

— Вас не было на Омеге!

— Да, сэр!

— Вы вообще не выходили из дома! Вы надрались в компании капитан-лейтенанта Веги с попустительства капитана Уильямс! А потом я долго вас дрючил… то есть, объявлял вам выговор за неподобающее поведение!

— Слушаюсь, сэр! — это уже не Шепард. Вернее, не только Шепард. Это трио лучших космодесантников. Это цвет космического флота и гордость Альянса. От гордости Альянса несет перегаром, треть этой гордости облачена в розовый металлолом, а на другой трети штаны психоделической расцветки, но в их голосах звенит сталь.

— А теперь, коммандер, шагом марш за мной! У нас еще… — Андерсон смотрит на часы, — двадцать пять минут, чтобы предъявить вас Совету.

* * *

И вот коммандер Шепард стоит, слегка скособочившись, перед голограммой Совета. На ее лице огромный синяк, ее волосы опалены взрывом, ее броня напоминает набор мятых кастрюль. А кому сейчас легко?..

— Вы вроде бы говорили о домашнем аресте, адмирал, — с легким сомнением говорит Тевос. — С каких пор домашний арест в Альянсе стал настолько травмоопасен?

— Я поскользнулась в ванной, советник, — сообщает Шепард, пытаясь вытянуться по стойке «смирно». — Ударилась о раковину.

— Неужели?

— У меня чертовски твердая раковина, советник. И очень угловатая.

— Да плевать на вашу раковину! — не выдерживает Валерн. — Шепард, у нас есть задание. Зная ваши особые отношения с «Синими светилами», мы решили поручить это задание вам. Вам необходимо отыскать лидера этих ублюдков и отобрать у него прототип портативного реактора на нулевом элементе. Если, конечно, этот самый Видо Сантьяго не успел его никому перепродать.

У Шепард делается странное и отчужденное выражение лица, и Андерсон, который стоит рядом с полным достоинства видом, незаметно толкает ее в бок.

— Как выглядит этот ваш прототип? — насморочным голосом спрашивает Шепард.

— Он обтекаемой формы, размером примерно…

— Короче, — перебивает Спаратус, — он похож на консервную банку с подсветкой. Если по банке еще жахнуть сверху чем-то тяжелым.

Шепард запускает руку в поясную сумку. Уголок уцелевшего ее глаза слегка подрагивает.

— Коммандер, — добавляет Валерн, — я не рекомендую вам активно использовать биотику возле прототипа. Его свойства не изучены досконально, может возникнуть непросчитанная реакция...

— Экспериментальная система, с-сука, — бормочет Шепард. Теперь у нее подрагивает еще и уголок губ.

— Коммандер?..

— Хорошо, — говорит она, и Андерсон рядом переводит дыхание. — Будет сделано. Но при одном условии. Заид Массани никогда, ни за что не должен узнать об этом.

Она не хочет даже гадать, как отреагирует Заид, если узнает, что за сувенир Шепард вывезла с Патрокла.

В Ванкувере без минуты полночь. Где-то на Патрокле двое ворка получают деньги, радостно верещат и обнимаются.

* * *

Эпилог

Во время битвы за Землю Заид Массани сначала очень занят — он расстреливает хасков. А потом хаски куда-то пропадают, и можно подумать, что они просто закончились, но Заид подозревает, что без Шепард не обошлось.

После их операции на Патрокле, если можно так назвать это недоразумение, они увиделись уже на Цитадели. Сначала чуть не набили друг другу морду сгоряча, а потом Заид подарил Шепард игрушку из автомата. С тех пор вместе они не работали. Все же Заид волк-одиночка.

Но иногда он об этом жалеет.

Чуть-чуть. И это секрет.

Так что совершенно непонятно, почему именно Заиду, который сидит в холодке и отдыхает после драки, решает позвонить Эшли Уильямс.

Синяя броня Эшли дымится. Один из наплечников покрыт коррозией — туда плюнула какая-то тварь. На шее глубокий порез. Но ее волосы по-прежнему увязаны в гладкий узел, осанка идеальна, а в глазах — огонь и сталь.

— Массани! — говорит она, и Заид с удивлением слышит в ее голосе нотки приближающейся истерики. — Шепард и Андерсон были на Цитадели, там был взрыв и… и… блядь, ну что за хуйня-то происходит!

Наверное, только капитан Уильямс может сообщить подобную новость Заиду Массани. Она и, быть может, Лиара Т’Сони, но Лиаре сейчас наверняка не до того.

— Тело нашли? — спрашивает Заид.

— Нет. Но шансы плохие… Она же ушла туда в своем розовом дерьме! В своей, блядь, дизайнерской броне! Ручная, мать ее, кварианская работа! Ее там наверняка размазало по всем стенам…

— В розовой броне?

— Да! Сто раз ей говорили: возьми нормальное снаряжение, тут, блядь, бой, а не карнавал! Но она же…

— Уильямс, — перебивает Заид, — поднимай задницу, бери поисковую команду и вали прочесывать Цитадель. Шепард жива.

— Откуда ты?..

— Уильямс, рысью, блядь, беги!

В голосе Заида слышится что-то настолько темное и ужасное, что Эшли молча отключается. Заид еще недолго сидит на месте, глядя на закат, а потом встает. Он может держаться на ногах, а куча народу вокруг — нет, угадайте, кому придется разгребать дерьмо и перетаскивать раненых, а? Вот контузило бы — лежал бы в теньке, не дергался...

Эшли перезванивает через несколько часов.

— Жива! — кричит она, и у Заида немедленно что-то попадает в глаз. Пыльно тут. Летает всякое. — Оба живы! Но откуда ты знал, Массани, ты что, экстрасенс?!

Заид отключает связь и опирается на приклад винтовки. Это уже не прекрасная батарианская винтовка «Ки-Шок», но тоже хорошая. Чертовски хорошая, ведь Заид Массани знает толк в оружии. Закатное солнце сияет на блестящем стволе. Заид усмехается.

— Сделано, блядь, с любовью.


End file.
